Sin and Shame the fourth quarter quell
by thewomanatthewell
Summary: The world heavily weighs on their shoulders. Then they come to the reationalization, "is it death I fear, or the guilt to which I fear". Knawing into the mind of the 24 tributes, some light is shown on the dark and gruseume hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

This is yet another submit your own tribute story. Howver, unlike most other storys I plan on giving a ton of charecter depth, and I should update every day. Also, since this will be a quarter quell there will be a creative twist, which you can vote on the poll on my homepage. I been getting dreadfully sick of cleche storys with shallow charecters, so the more details, the more justice I can do in writing your charecter.

* * *

><p>District (1-12):<p>

Name(something original is always pleasant ):

Tribute Physique (and remember not everyone's perfect):

Eyes (color, shape, emotion in the eyes):

District (first and second choice):

Hair (color, length, and type)

Age:

Overall Appearance (ugly, pretty, dangerous, etc.):

Personality (I need some flaws and insecurities, as well as happy traits. The more the detail the better I can write you character and allow them to survive):

Friends (are they popular, are they a loner, close group of friends?):

Family:

Token:

Background (full out history, I need to know more than,"their normal, have nice parents, bob and sue, and live happily on a farm". Once again the more detail the better. :

Weapon of choice:

Other weapons:

Strengths (no more than four):

Weaknesses (no less than 3):

Volunteered or Reaped:

Reaction if reaped:

Why they volunteered:

Fears (I need at **least **4**):**

(The outfits I might tweak, just to add detail to the story, if they're not descriptive enough)

Interview outfit:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview angle:

Interview quote:

Arena/training quotes:

Rebel:

What irks them:

Philosophies (you don't have to have any):

How they want the world to see them:

Training (what they do in order to achieve their score, if unrealistic, I'll change):

Training Score:

Are they balanced (do they have good coordination) If their bulky or good at lifting/throwing they probably won't be):

Romance: (you can choose or I can, if I do, I promise there'll be a good story behind it as the games progress)

Allies: (just a dry assumption, you can clarify when training begins):

Nonaggressive Skills roughly 3:

Strategy for bloodbath:

Strategy for the rest of the games:

Why they want to win:

Will they kill?

How heavily do they feel guilt:

How do they carry themselves:

Theme song:

Anything else:

Game makers traps:

* * *

><p>You can PM or review the charecters. D1 and D2 are definatly the most wanted now. You can submit up to two charecters. Review away :)<p> 


	2. The Final Tribute Last

The list is COMPLETE, I am literally elated and exuberant. I plan to make this more than randomness, but a legit story. It is however my first fanfic, so if it sucks feel free to tell me.

DISCLAIMER: This story contains mockingjay leaks, which if you haven't read you totally should, and I give full credit to Suzanne Collins and The Hunger Games. Most charecters are original, but if she actually read this and wanted to use them, hey I'm cool with that. ...It makes me wonder if an author ever sued someone over not disclaiming their fanfic...oh well, here are the tributes of the 100th quarter quell:

* * *

><p>D1<p>

F:Opal Fallfern

M:Matthew Roderick

D2

F: Ever Moonsong

M: Kyler Rails

D3

F: Michelle Farraday

M: Charles Henry

D4

F: Elle Phillips

M: John Atticus

D5

M:Connor Flipsye

F: Lily Valley

D6

M: Soren Sakin

F: Sidian Sike

D7

M: Fortitude Pugnator

F: Lenis Tectus

D8

M: Jalex Flyzik

F:Sabina Tailor

D9

M:Terrance Glitz

F: Paventia Werring

D10

M: Phillip Wrost

F: Rosary Calli

D11

M: Julian Rondo

F: Fritta Rain

D12

M: Phoenix Hawthorne

F: Catie Trablen'

* * *

><p>We are full! Great job ya'll I made up two males, but I'm really anxious to start the story. To be honest I hav e finished districts 1-4, but I'll post daily. I would post them all at once, but it'll take a few days to write the other ones, and I don't want ya'll to think I died. :)I really appreciate everyone's contribution and I'm quite elated to begin. Also, feel free to leave a review if you want this story to have a deep plot, or elaborate story, because I have some ideas ;D. I'll explain the D12 tribute later, but don't stress he'ss not a focal point at all I just need him to explain the reason for the quarter further adue, let the Hunger Games begin.<p> 


	3. District One

Wow, I'm not even going to lie, writing District One was a bit difficult. I hope the length is all right and that I did you character justice. Also, D1-D4 are going to be train rides. D5-D8 will be train rides. D9-D12 will be chariots. After that I will do a mismatch of characters. I don't think I'm going to do a sponsoring system, but if you leave detailed reviews I'll be sure to genuinely consider ideas for your tributes...and by ideas I don't mean "they make the top ten" or "they win", I mean something like, "They get sent a spear to defend themselves against other tributes" or even "they make so and so fall in love them, but then has a killer streak and kills them in their sleep".

* * *

><p>"where can you run to, to escape from yourself" switchfoot<p>

Silence. I always seem to wake up to silence. It's strange how in District one the entire town is celebrating for the reapings, yet my family is peacefully resting as though today was just another generic day. I felt oddly lethargic today; my muscles were sore from intensive training, my brain was thumping from beneath my skull, and my eyelids refused to open. _Get up you lazy bum_, I thought to myself. I opened my eyes-hey, at least it prevents me from sleeping. I gazed over at my walls. Photographs of my various sports awards, as well as the medals themselves, lined my walls forming a collage of my superiority. Instead of reflecting my glorious past I looked up at my "popcorn" ceiling. It's odd, when I was a small child I used to find designs and pictures in the various dots. Now all I could find was a jumbled mess of confusion. Who need's frivolous games anyways?

I had bigger games today. That's right, today I was going to volunteer for the 100th Hunger Games. With this sudden burst of excitement I leaped out of bed and grabbed my reaping clothing off my dresser. Normally teenagers from our district go all out, purchasing capital clothing, updating their hair, and even getting tattoos and piercings. I however wanted to show off my training at the prestigious Careers in Training Boarding School of the Elite. I had trained at the CTBS since the age of 5. It was tough work _earning _my way up to the top single handed…but I was finally ready. I put on my gray slacks, a blood red undershirt, and a black blazer with the schools emblem in the right corner. I still needed something…I looked frantically around my chaos of a room until finally discovering the medal approval hidden in my knife's sheath. I had stolen it from my roommate, but he had died later that week from a shooting accident. Not everyone had my precise and accurate aim. I shrugged, forgetting what memory was left of my only friend…**no, **friends were for the weak, I needed no friends. Luckily the medal had no inscription or indication of the original owner, so I could freely claim it as my own. It would make a heroic touch to my valiant uniform.

Suddenly I heard my fathers deep and agonizing groan from across the house. My father was a loud man that loved to make an entreance. In fact that was one of the few things my father loved. I avoided my father whenever possible. He prized me as his son, but only because I was an amazing liar. He believed I was the best fighter and student. Although, I had been the one to show him the glinting medals and awards. In return, when I came back home he would give me a nod and tell me to work harder. I laugh to myself. Not even my lies are good enough to win his affection. **Not that I want it,** I don't need others approval. Although it would be nice to finally be wanted. I'm interrupted in m,y thoughts by my fathers typical morning call, "Get out here boy!" Good ol' day always did make me feel welcome. "You're going to volunteer today, right?" he said as though the answer was obvious. "Of course I will, but it is the quarter quell…". My dad looked at me with such disgust, if our kitchen wasn't so well lit I would've hid in the corner. "**but? **What do you mean but, you'll be remember as one of the three most important victors!". I paused this was the fourth quarter Quell, four important victors. "Dad there are four", "we don't mention the the third quarter quell son" he said in a gruff and hushed voice. "Yeah I'll be one of the bloodthirsty greats" I say feeling my voice grow strangely shallow.

* * *

><p>Often the 15 year old section boys would socialize and flirt, but I knew that those kinds of things were a distraction from why I practiced at the CTBS for a decade. Wow I just realized how long I had been there…and they say I'm not old enough to understand life. Unexpectedly a girl with long blond hair and seductive chocolate eyes appeared from behind. "Hey Matt, I hear you're going to volunteer" she said slowly leaving me hanging on her every word. A grin appeared on my face and I replied, "Well I'm defiantly the most fit to out of all these wimps". She looked around, then looked me over and rolled eyes. "Listen, if you want to volunteer <strong>don't, <strong>I need a strong career pack this year" she said as she turned on her heels to leave as quickly as she came. She thinks she can tell me not to volunteer, well it's going to be **my **games not hers. Why did she care anywise? It's not like she was going to volunteer. The mayor mounted the stage and slowly began his speech. The capitol was so grand for allowing us such a quick and easy way to fame. I had memorized this speech by heart, after my CTBS pledge it was one of the few things I believed in. As our escort slowly joined her place beside the mayor the entire district was practically blinded. Frucille Grant had sparkling silver skin embedded with diamonds. Her neon pink hair was in long flowing curls, and her pink plastic dress was so thin, when the wind began to increase everyone thought it would blow away. "Hey District One!" she said in a heavy and think capital accent. "Let's do female first!" She said beaming with excitement. She was probably more excited for the paycheck than the tributes. " RachealDouglas, it's your lucky year". "I volunteer!" A silk smooth voice appeared form the 18 year old section. Slowly the thin muscular girl who had discouraged me of volunteering calmy walked to the stage waering a sly smile. "What's your name?" Frucille asked. "Opal Fallfern, victor of the 100th hunger games". "Next on to the boys" Frucille sang. "Ronald Re-" "I voulenteer" I shouted. I ran quickly up to the stage wearing a confident smaile. "My name is Matthew Roderick and I am 15 year olds" I said as though I was entering an answer for a game show. "Fantastic, now please shake hands". I grabbed Opals hand in mine and squeezed until I saw her flinch.

As we turned to leave I whispered, "and remember **I** want a good career pack so don't ruin it for me."

* * *

><p>We were ushered to say our goodbyes, but I already knew only my father would visit. My two older brothers were more concerned with which party to attend after the reapings. My mother, Kathrin…would make it, but she was a little preoccupied with death. That's when my father decided to enter. "Good job you voulenntered!" He said with the first smaile I had seen on his face since mother was around. "Yup…you think I will when?" I said honestly curious. "If not the female tribute looks promising" I frowned, of course my father wouldn't encourage me, I had to lower my hopes. "I'll definatly make the careers though". He looked me over, "Yeah just act confident and proud and you'll be fine". "Dad I already am confident and proud, and I'm ten times more mature than half of the dim wits picked as tributes". For once in my life my dad paused without certainty in what he was going to say. Then he spoke up, "Son you still have a lot of maturing to go, those medals and awards aren't going to save you. I want you to come out of there looking like a man and as glorious as those medals surrounding your room." He was quickly rushed out of the room but before he left I said calmly,<p>

"Well you know dad all that glitters is gold"

* * *

><p>I hope ya'll liked it, it was definatly dificult to get in the head of career, but I hope it wasn't compleatly and utterly awful. Reviews would definatly be appreciated to know what you likedhated and any improvements I could make :D


	4. D2

Hey ya'll I'm glad you like D1...or at least everyone who's read it so far :) Also, I'm just doing one point of view, because I want a little mystery for some charecters and this is the easiest way to do so, don't worry your charecter WILL have a voice. Remember reviews are definatly a motivator, since it prevents me form getting my AP world project done. Please keep voting on the poll, currently there is a tie :) This chapter was a little easier to get into their head, but I'm glad I finished writing all my reapings already :) District 3 will definatly be up tommorrow. This speed should continue.

* * *

><p>"I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold.<br>I'll be fine once I get it, I'll be good"

D2

What a wonderful day. Then again when you're as popular as I am everyday is pretty fantastic. I have natural trained myself to wake up at 8:00 a.m. every morning. It's perfect for school, perfect for training, and perfect for reaping. I've trained my entire life to continue my grandfather's previous victory in the hunger games. My grandfather was Brutus Rails, but when the last quarter quell rolled around, he wasn't as lucky as I will be.

The last quarter quell was pretty abstruse to us. We were never told or taught about the 74th or 75th hunger games. It was pretty hecic actually, that year the Nut collapsed and thousands of training peace keepers were killed. It was truly tragic. What happened in the other districts I'll never know. My father handled my grandfather's death pretty badly. In fact for several years he grew addicted to pain killers and some clear solution. "It numbs the pain", he would constantly claim. I never understood why someone would prefer oblivion than reality. I was no optimist, but I knew life was not something that if you lost it, you could get it back.

I picked up my my reaping outfit our stylist had laid out on the edge of my king sized bed. That's right I said king sized. My father had inherited the victor's house as compensation for my grandfather's death. We gladly accepted…well, I gladly accepted anyway. My mother, Ellen Rails had given me my feature. I loved my father, but he looked like a norm, while my mother had stunning blue eyes and pale blond hair. Love was mentioned, but money is the glue that held their relationship together. Luckily for my future wife I had the best of both worlds. As I glance at my mirror I looked at my muscular build paired with my thick wavy hair and striking blue eyes made my normal silk black suit appear superb. I slipped on some black dress shoes and headed downstairs.

The kitchen was stocked with all the capitalian foods, but my mother had decided to cook for this special reaping. I was elated, because my mother's home cooking could make any chef's mouth water. I realized a little drool had escaped my mouth, but I quickly regained my charisma and charm and slipped some honeyed French toast, eggs, bacon, grits, and pancakes on my plate. Hey, I needed to bulk up on food if I'm going into the arena.

"someone has a bit of an appetite today..just eat too much, to where you have a repeat of what happened last year". Ugh, last year's male tribute was so nervous when no one voulenteered for him he allowed his breakfast to make a reappearance on his district partner. Let's just say, he was her first victim when the gong rang. District 2 was the laughing stock that year. The girl actually made it to the top 2…until she ironically died of poisonous melons and had stomach problems.

This year I would redeem our district, winning was in my blood. "Don't worry mom, I'm far too prepared to spaz on stage, and I have great stage prescence" I said with a smile. It was true, when I spoke people listened. If I jumped off a roof, people **would **follow. My mom laughed then said sweetly, "Honey there are some things you can not prepare for". "Yeah yeah mom, I know life;s unpredictable and blah blah blah". She frowned but remained quiet. My father walked in. He was so, what's the word, normal. He had pale brown hair, dark brown eyes and average looks. It was sad I had more muscle in my pinky than he had on his entire body. He was a good day, but he wasn't a winner like grandpa Brutus, and I are.

…..

I ran to get in place for the reapings. I joined the 17 section with my "friends" and greeted Lucas Graves, my training partner. "Hey Luc" I said humorously. "Man don't call me that" He whinned. When he was younger we would mock him for being the weakest in the group by calling him "Luc the fluke". However, when puberty rolled around a few years ago he becames the second strongest competitor in our private gym, after me of course. "So I hear your this year you're gonna try and get you a shiny big 'ol crown" He said as he pretended to be tough. Sure he was physically **huge, **but he couldn't emotionally handle the Hunger Games. "You know it" I said in an equally shilled voice. We did our secret handshake (we make them cool) and then saw the first of our many admirers appear. "Hey Kyler I heard your gonna win this year?" Some redhead said as she giggled. "Hear?" I asked. "Well it all depends if you decide to voulenteer or not" she said in the ditziest voice I had heard since our escort last year.

While some other girls crowded around Lucas and I Two girls came running towards me. I guess running wouldn't be the right term; One girl was dragging the other to come join our circle. The girl being dragged looked at her spazzing friend, which was typical when I got around girls. She let out a deep breathe and began, "Hi my name is Ever, and this is silk". Silk regains her composure and speaks up, "Hi we've known each other since like second grade form school, so you wanna hang out out after reapings?" she said as though she had never had the spaz attack just five minutes before. "Yeah sure, I'll meet up with tou by the flower shop" I said with a wink. Sure she was a bit flighty, but she was pretty cute and I didn't have any plans.

Then I suddenly realized why I hadn't taken up any offers on reaping parties, I was voulenteering. "Oh wait!" I said with more concern in the matter than I would like. "yeah?" she said with wide dow eyes. "Um I'm voulenteering today, so I think I'll be a tad busy until a month or so" her smile droped and she walked away defeated. "Wow, way to let her down", her friend, Ever I think it was, said with a disgusted frown. "I just met her how could she be too disappointed?" I asked. "She's had a crush on you since you gave her that rose during her performance about the dark days" I had given so many flowers over the years I had almost forgotten. "Oh well, I'm sure she'll get over it", I laughed, get over me? impossible. "I don't see what she likes about you, but you apologize to her now or else you'll be dead before you get the chance to voulenteer for your death!"man this girl has anger issues. I stepped over to satin, silvia, what was her name? "Hey silk, Kyler wanted to talk to you" Ever said as she turned her friend to face me. "**Silk**, I'm sorry I can't meet up with you after reapings, but when I wi-", Ever elbowed me in the ribs, I guess confidence didn't impress her. "**if **I win, when I come back would you join me as my date that night?" I smiled slightly. Her hand twitched, I suppose she was trying to control another spasim. "I'll think about it" she smiled as she walked away glances back at me. However I stared at Ever, who never looked back.

Lucas had his hand full with several blonds so I just chuckled and joked around with several people nearby. Our voices were greated by our mayor, Gale Hawthorne. Every year after the rebellion left another wrinkle on his forehead. It was actually kind of sad. They had taken his son away from him as additional punishment, but they left him the promotion of mayor. It's strange how what once was a reward, now was a punishment. He never could say the speech without concerned eyes and furrowed brows. He was such a weakling. The escort appeared onstage. She was wearing literaly 12 inch heels a victorian dress and a powdered wig. Her unnaturally purple eyes glowed against her lavender skin. Maybe if she didn't have more surgiries than Snow she would look decent. "Men first!" she said as she tossed the bowl up into the air catching three slips . That was a new technique. "Glade-" "I voulenteer, and my name is Kyler Rails" I said in a sly and charming voice. "rails, like Brutus Rails, victor of the 58th hunger games?" she said earnestly. "But of course" I said winking and waving at the audience. "Now onto the girls!" After reapting her new technique for drawing the slip she rang out, "Silk Lavender!". The girl I had previously apologized to slowly walked up to the stage scared to death. Bad pun, but still! She wouldn't last ten minutes in the arena with her small frame. What about her protective friend Ev-"Ever Moonsong, I voulenteer!" she said as she walked past her friend patting her back. As she gracefully walked up to the stage we were told to shake hands.

"I couldn't let you turn down **and **kill my friend" she said lightly. "Nope but you free game" I said hoping she'd interpret it both ways. She had a concentrated look in her eyes, "Your bluse eyes are so clear innocent, I can see you confidence shinning piercing through the blue", I pause, "thanks?". "Just remember that when you're afraid of your imenent death, that your eyes will betray you." She said as she seductively walked away. I thought about it, and then realized I might be my own worst enemy in the games.

…..

Over the next hour several friends came to wish me goodbye and I just smiled and signed a few autographs. I was dozing off when Lucas entered. "I can't believe you actually voulenteered! You're gonna be famous when you get back" I laughed, "You act like I'm not now". "you know what I mean" Lucas responded. "Well good luck bud, remember to save of those hot capital women for me" he grinned as he exited.

My mother, Helen, and my father looked me over. "Oh son I'm so proud of you! Remember not to immediately kill your allies, and make friends with the careers!" It felt just like when I was in kindergarten. "yeah yeah mom, I'll remember." "Okay sweetie I'll make a huge feast when you get back" she said as she made her exit. I was glad my mother had such confidence in me, but she did know I was going into a fight to death kind of thing right? "Son…" I looked up at my father who was staring at the ground. "Yeah dad?" I said smiling. Wow my parents were polar opposites. "Kyler you realize you could die in there?" "Yeah I know dad" I said lightly laughing. "Do you remember when I taught you poker?" I frowned, I hated the pure randomness of that game. I always lost when it came to the luck of the draw.

"Yeah, you mean a game no one could win?". "Son people win poker all the time, you just have to know the secret and have a gift in it", "and your point is dad" I asked confused. "Kyler you excel in things your prepared for, the games are based on luck and chance". "Then why do the careers usually win?" My dad stared at me with the a more serious expression than when Grandfather had died (I had seen pictures). "They win, because normally the Hunger Games are average terrain…but this is a quarter quell where normalcy is tossed to the wind…look at whose won the quarter quell over the years" I thought back in my memory; District twelve won twice and then District seven had won. "Rights so the odds are in my favor, there hasn't been a District two quarter Quell winner yet" I said glad of my good memory that would surely pay off. "No son, this year the odds aren't in your favor at all…if you don't come out I just wanted to apologize for forgetting my fatherly respon-" "**no dad! Stop!** I don't want goodbyes I want encouragement!" My dad looked at me solemnly, "Son life doesn't give you what you want, it gives you what you need" He slipped my district token, a small silver necklace with a ruby dangling on the end, and dissapeared behind a peacekeeper. I hated leaving on a serious note, I hated seeing my father so depressed, but most of all I hated poker.

* * *

><p>Did you hate it? Love it? ANY comment would be appreciated If your tribute survives bloodbath and you leave a review I'll give them a water ;) (Only applies to this chapter)<p> 


	5. D3

Okay To all who reviewed you now have a water : Ginny Weasley23, and the-tx. I really do appreciate the reviews, but I'd really like to have more than 2 reviews per chapter. Also, I must apologize for writing the careers a bit feminine, but like you said their careers and vain...also, I'm super girly so the voices might have been a tad tainted. I'm a nerd so this charecter was easy to write. 

* * *

><p>I opened the door a tad to resilient for my taste. I tiptoed downstairs, feeling as though my steps carried the weight of the world and I was shackled to its every trouble and tribulation. My sister, Lindsay was asleep, and my mother had gotten her first good night's sleep in over a year. Reaping's were my one day off to sleep in, but I live by the saying "the early bird catches the worm". I glared at the empty kitchen realizing the inanimate was not at fault for the food loss. In fact no one in this house, this district, this country was…except the capitol of course. In actuality this statement's wrong I suppose, it's not the capital that hold our lives on a greased rope. It's simply the single person that put us there to dangle over the domain of death: Cornelius Snow.<p>

I'm very aware of my senses, but there is one thing I can always differentiate between others, and as my mother's light and rhythmic footsteps come bellowing across the hall, I realize I should probably head over to my bedroom. My room was small, but the fact that I had my own was astounding in district 3. My mother often found herself inclined to do small little jobs neglected in our district to earn some money. Working as an untrained medic, seamstress, and many others, she is extremely well rounded. In fact I often snuck past the gate to retrieve herbs for her. I suddenly realize that while my mind had drifted off into its on ramblings I had swiftly walked to my room and was staring mindlessly at my closet. There are few things I took pride in: my mother, my stubbornness, and my fashion. Something far too much of our district avoided was artistic flare. I would never become a district stylist, but I did take pride in my decisions. In fact when I was younger I would draw portraits, sing lullabies and hymns, and even fiddle around with my father's old guitar-MY FATHER-I had forgotten today would've been his birthday.

For some reason my mind was wondering around far too much today, and while thoughts are what make a person who they are, they also one's greatest weakness. As the fresh sunlight was streaming in through my window, I glanced over in the mirror to see my reflection. My "mermaid hair" as my friends called it, was tangled and my bangs completely affray. I was low on time however, so I swiftly brushed out the knots of my overly wavy honey blond hair and gazed at my closet. What to wear, what to wear, I saw white sandals innocently lying in my floor and decided that my mother's old dress would look perfect. My "new" reaping dress was like a blouse at the top but tied in the back at my waist and went down to my knees. Being a light lavender shade, it flattered my features nicely. I would never say I looked beautiful, but I looked presentable.

"Michelle" my mother's voice sang from across the house, "Are you up yet dear?" I was glad that my mother had the day off, but I needed some peaceful silence after my hectic schedule. "Just getting dressed ma, I'll be out done in a minute". Normally I would be heading to the invasions department, testing out new weapons and using my flexibility to show how well the laser protections could keep Districts from stealing/harming capitol citizens. After that, I would usually spend some of my day at the IPT, or Innovative pupils of tomorrow, where the five most intelligent students got together to improve the district conditions. The IPT actually began, with the promising efforts of my father. He WAS the greatest political mind in our district, and could solve any riddle, pattern or problem one could throw at him. He brought such promising ideas and actions…until they turned rebellious. My father organized a secret invasion with district 13, but it failed horribly when a "rebel" told President Snow after being captured and tortured. The difference between the supposed rebel and my father is that my father realized you never cave or give up on what you know is right. Don't fight a war you would willingly lose. That is one of the many traits my father and I share. My father…my father was executed publically later that month for not sharing any information about D13. He was the only the person who understood how my mind works and could keep up with me, but for the sake of my mother I can't miss him. Emotions conflict with solutions, and that's another minute I wouldn't have in the day.

"You look lovely" my mother sighs as she glances me over from the hall. "You know when I was a child I adored green eyes and blond hair, neither I nor your father knew where you got them". My father had blond hair and blue eyes, while my mother the opposite, with brown hair and brown eyes. "Here, your father had planned on giving it to you for your 16th birthday, but we've been so busy lately I thought you could show it off today", she gave me a warm smile and handed me a small little box. I opened the leaf paper and carefully unfastened the lid to uncover a small silver necklace with my birthstone dangling elegantly at the bottom. It was beautiful, and precious and probably more costly than our food supply. "Mom I can't accept this…" she put her arms around my shoulder and whispered "This was the last thing you father bought you and I refuse to take that last happy memory of him away." As much as I wanted to refuse, and make her trade for some cheap bread and herbs, I needed this little piece of my father just as much as she did. "Thanks ma, it really is stunning" As she hooked it on at the back I swear I saw a small tear streak her face through my mirror.

…

The mockingbirds and mocking jays were humming lightly in a nearby oak tree and while I was entranced by their song I realized we had left Lindsay at home. She was 20 years of age, and beyond reaping years, but I still thought it polite to bring her. Oh well, I shrugged, another reaping I suppose. As I reached down to pick a nearby dogwood flower, I heard the familiar steps of our escort parade onstage. The annual reading of how the districts were under the totalitarian capital always made my stomach drop. They think they control us, and that **we** owe **them**! They try so hard to keep us in their grasp only to crush us in their fists…it's dreadful. The escort, Georgia Georges, smiles wildly and waves with her overly manicured nails. Her turquoise hair is so large every time she bends down the teased curls spill over her face. Her lemon colored skin and bright yellow eyes actually do match, but why a human would ever taint themselves in any way I'd never understand. "HMPH! Let me just sit down then!" As she sat on the stage in her slinky gold dress, I had to admit I was impressed she did so without flashing the cameras. "I like to keep it classical, so ladies first", she said in a shrill voice "Lucille Boyle" she sang as if a death sentence was the new style.

Wait Lucille…I knew her; she had been in a horrible accident while working in the factories. An electric shock had killed both her parents and she was left brain damaged. Normally, I didn't know any 13 year olds, but she was a new member to the IPT…she was supposed to be my mentee. "I volunteer!" I heard myself say unconsciously. I visited her weekly and she was improving on her mental health, she had such a promising future and I couldn't watch her suffer through the Hunger Games with not even her parents to support her, sometimes my instincts were smarter than my conscious actions. Lucille was almost up the stage, I had to say it louder. "Any voul-"I immediately cut Georgia off "I volunteer!" I said confidentially striding to the stage with perfect posture. "Finally! A volunteer, what's your name sweetie?" "My name is Michelle Faraday, and I am sixteen years old" I said with a bright smile. Terror flashed across my eyes for a brief moment, but I replaced it with courage and determination quickly. Of all the games I planned to play, weak was not one of them.

Three of my close friends began to cry and my mother, Wendy broke down in tears. I helped out the district with little odd jobs, so no one clapped when the mayor excitedly asked so of them. Having volunteers for district 3 was uncommon, so after Georgia clarified the protocol and allowed Lucille to go back down she moved on to the boys reaping ball. "Charles Henry!" Charles? He was a jock at our school who avoided academics. He appeared out of the seventeen sections a little shaken, but quickly recomposed himself, with a show stopping smile. An alliance member maybe, but my strongest trait is my brain and that is not something to be belittled.

As he comes to a stop his rich brown hair sweeps across his face and he looks at me with a…is that a sad expression? His eyes become serious and his eyebrow furrow, "You don't remember me do you?" he whispers as he takes his place next to me. "What? From where" I keep my tone light, afraid of getting trouble for even a slight conversation. "Never mind, it wouldn't matter anymore…" he stops and right when we begin to start our goodbyes with loved ones he whispers "I keep my promises, whether you remember or not" As he's ushered away I'm left feeling unsure of whether to feel threatened or pleased.

…

"Why did you volunteer? You were my pride and joy, the one to light up any room you walked in. I used to hold you in my arms as a child. Even the mocking jays would stop to hear you and your father sing your sweet lullabies. You had every talent you father possessed, why would you throw it away?" "Mom Lucille **needed **this, and I can still win"

"Honey it's not you, it's the 23 other children out to k, k, ki", "Kill me" I say calmly. "I realize mother, but part of life is sacrifice and this one is mine, I have the best chances of anyone to survive with my training in the invasions department. Also, you have plenty of food to live on, and my boss already promised if I got reaped he would help out a little…you still have Lindsay" "Lindsay shares no affection towards me, she never accepts love, and never gives any in return, I love her as my daughter, but no personal connection ties us together." Lindsay bullied me as a child, because I was more fortunate in academics than she. She would often forget me at school and mock me in varying ways. She eventually came to an impersonal relationship with me, but improvement is improvement. "Mom she just needs some comforting after dad's death…it's an opportunity for ya'll to bond" "OVER YOUR DEATH?" she shrieks and begins to cry profusely. "No…over my victory", I say weakly as they bring her out.

My three friends come in and tell me some strategies, cry, tell me my strengths, cry and then tell me how brave I was… and then cry. Lorraine, Clarice, and Ferrah are all wonderful friends, but they break down in times of crisis, while I become motivated. Lorraine tells me "everyone here loves you doll, so it won't be hard to impress the rest of the districts, and save one of those cute careers for me" I roll my eyes; Lorraine could always remove tension from the air. "You're amazingly stealthy and flexible, and like the only one I know in District 3 who can use a spear, so you should be fine. At least you can wear fancy clothing" Farrah says wearing a sad smile. As those two walk out Clarice asks to talk to me alone.

"You can win it Michelle, I've seen the things you can create and the determination you possess. Winning isn't you main concern though. Your father's death had purpose, and I don't want your goals or morals to change in the arena. Don't let them morph you into what they think you should be; there's got to be something greater than this life for you me."

My sister then comes in with a sad smile plastered on her face, "you know when I said I'd be happier if you weren't around….I didn't mean it, not a single word. Everyone always leaves me waiting in the dust, and so I shut everyone out, but you're still my sister…I didn't mean to treat you like that when we were younger, but why did you not hate me?" "Because the rationalization your having now, I had the first time you left me stranded in the rain hopeless to which direction to go" "I still don't understand" "Lindsay I knew you weren't in the right place if you would treat your own family that way…I knew you still needed some support…" She made her way to exit, but before leaving my life for the final time, she turned around and gave me the two simplest words she could say "thanks sis". They weren't mush but for her to say that to me, meant that she was actually proud of me.

I thought the peacekeepers were done with allowing goodbyes, but suddenly Lucille appears in the doorway. "You saved me", I was surprised she understood the situation so quickly, her improvements were amazing! "I had to, you have a bright future ahead of you" She quickly hugged me and recited the three page long IPT induction speech. Her memory was coming back and quickly. "Whatever anyone tells you Clarice, it was not a wasted cause; if I die I know you will still do great things." "I…I'm still confused, about a lot, and what's going on, but you, you're a winner, a leader, a victor, it might not count as much, but I believe in you". She stared at the wall for a few seconds and then broke down. Coming from someone who usually couldn't form a complete sentence, I was amazed at her confidence in me.

As I sat waiting to begin the train ride I hear in the room next door to me Charles saying softly, "if you only knew dad". His father I assume began to speak, "That's a bit of bad luck, but do what you have to do to survive". Charles's voice deepens and it sounds as though all outside noises have gone still "Dad I promised her I would and I keep my promises". It's quiet, his father doesn't sound pleased but he's not crying…the neutrality of whatever the comment holds, makes my skin crawl with fear. As I hear his father ushered away, I hear Charles repeat to himself "I always keep my promises".

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Was it boring? Any comment (within reason), would be highly appreciated. Once again if you review your charecter will earn chrackers (standard pack of 12) :) Please keep voting on the poll it is currently tied.<p> 


	6. D4

Wow I have alot of male, POV's...but don't worry there will be female POV's too. Thanks for the reviews ya'll you don't know how much my face lights up when I see each new review appear :) Also, so that ya'll can keep track of what you have

Sonof hell66 : water, and a pack of crackers

GinnyWeasley23: water, and a pack of crackerrs

the-tx: a water

nightfall 12: Apack of crackers

Sneverus Snappers: A pack of crackerrs

I really did appreciate the review, so keep 'em coming :)

Disclaimer: Most ideas/ charecters involved belong to suzanne collins. However, I will put in my own twists and flare ;) Also, there will be a few biblical illusions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>John Atticus D4 male<strong>_

Remember not the sins of my youth, nor my transgressions.  
><strong>Psalm 25. 7<strong>

_**Golden leaves are scattered across the stone covered paths. One is wide and seems to be a short distance. The other is much thinner and has far less tread marks. I like challenges so I begin my path down the small dirt path. Suddenly wind picks up and begins thrashing me about. Red leaves begin to crowd the ground and water begins to trickle across my feet. I am gasping for air and then abruptly I stop thinking. I blank out and then suddenly hear the sweet hum of a mockingbird. "It's a sin to kill a mockingbird" one says, but out in the distance I see it get shot in from an arrow in the distance. It falls and spills a pool of white. A sin…something so innocent…red road…**_

I wake up freezing, with the eerie feeling that today is different than every other. It's reaping day, but surely there's more to this, this feeling. I hear feel the sweet lullabies of the mockingbirds graze my ears. Mockingbird….that sound familiar; maybe I'm just having a deja vu.

The salty air parades through my window and proceeds to dances on my chilled skin. I love district four, it has the ocean, rich vegetation, and various creatures roaming about. I see the time on my clock says 5 O'clock and assume I'll have enough time to read. I always have the Bible resting on my nightstand, but I had various books to choose from.

The districts aren't supposed to have any form of religion, most find it useless anyways, but unlike everyone else I believe in God. My father and mother are some of, if not the, wealthiest couple in the district. This extra sum of wealth allowed them to afford one of the few remaining bibles in the district as well as a full library.

They were pinned together to make peace between to rival companies. Over time they both grew to love each other. I had one of the few genuinely happy families in our district. My mother, Ruth is very affectionate to my two older brothers, Kevin and David, and I. She stays at home as a housewife while my father, Christopher controls our large fishing business FISHFEAST. I help out at the docks daily, trying to work up to become my father's apprentice.

After reading finishing off my latest short story, of mice and men I decided it was time to get dressed. I felt bad for owning so much extravagances and indulgences, but they were all gifts from "friends" to earn favor with my father. I suppose I understand, but why must everything have strings attached?

* * *

><p>Only 5:30, man I need to stop speed reading. I decided to embody my surroundings with a khaki suit, turquoise undershirt, and slim golden tie. I reached for my comb and brushed my tousled chestnut brown hair. I had to admit I didn't look bad. My tan skin glowing with my deep brown hair contrasted well my turquoise shirt and matching eyes. My eyes were one of the few traits I was glad my father passed down to me. 5:35, the clock seemed to hate me.<p>

Reaping's didn't start until 11, so I decided go out fishing. Normally people would start crowding over to the docks, but it was their one required day off, so it was empty. I grabbed my handmade fishing rod from under a secret compartment hidden in the sand. Mags, had passed away a few years ago, but when I was younger she used to teach me how to make hooks out of most anything, and taught me how to make my own fishing rod. It took me three days, but when I finally made my finishing touches on it I could handle even some of the larger sharks.

The sea blew a mist of salt over my legs; luckily I had rolled up my pants. By 7:00 I had caught two crabs and six small fishes. Then I heard my father rustling around our house I turned around and saw him making his way to the docks. Some workers were out moving heavy shipping equipment and my father appeared out of the house to supervise.

"Hey champ, you're up early"

"Well, I just woke up…you need any help with loading?" My dad turned to the workers, whose pace was about as fast as mine on my first day.

"Another hand is always helpful" he said ending with hearty laugh.

I spent the next three hours, doing 90% of the work, my father needed done.

"Great job son, things always go faster when you're around "

I smiled, and began to unravel my pants. "Wait you were out here in your reaping outfit-"

"Bye dad!" I shouted, scurrying along to the main streets of District 4. I purchased some bread and a small bag of cookies; I knew this would bring a smile to the small family's face. They were going to be my first st-

"Hey bud, what's up?" Nick shouted making his way to the bakery. I walked up to him, changing my demeanor quickly.

"Just picking up some snacks for the reaping".

He chuckled and then spat out "those poor bums actually showed up to my house today asking for some food"

I was friends with all the jerks and jocks at school, because I was a rich muscular kid, and my brothers introduced me to the clique. I ask a tad afraid of the answer, "So what did you tell the lazy bums?"

I hated being so hypocritical, but I sought approval from them for some reason.

"The same you would, get off my property or you'll face a worse proposition than what the peacekeepers can think of". I laughed shallowly, just like I have my entire life. I admit, I'm a jerk, but that's how my brothers taught me to be. I suddenly began to lose my appetite as my stomach began to turn.

"So I hear Val has the hots for ya, ya'll gonna get together after reaping?" Val, yet another bimbo air head, who I'll admit is pretty, but that's about all she has going for her.

"Maybe, who knows I might even get reaped" Nick laughs although it's the funniest joke I've ever told.

"Reaped, I'm surprised you don't volunteer" There's one of the negatives to district 4; everyone takes such pride in being reaped in volunteering. They look forward to killing 23 other people. I turn to him, and glare.

"Fine don't take a compliment, you're a wimp who would die in the bloodbath".

I let out a sigh, "I'll see ya later Nickel". "Don't call me that!" I hear him shout as I make my way to the house.

I put on my black hoodie and pull my aviator glasses from my pockets. Sure I look like a creepy stalker, but I didn't want to look of John Tristan Atticus. I wanted to resemble the humble sand urchins,as the poorer citizens were called. I huddled the fresh bread and fish near my chest, to prevent the icy air from corrupting them. I usually visited the Patrick's, Romano's, and Phillips house, but my first stop was Crystals.

She lived in the orphanage, but was the sweetest and happiest kid I know. She is far too thin to survive on her own and after her parents died in a ship wreck last month she has become my newest stop. She's staring sadly at the gate when I come up to her.

"You know I can slap you with a stick mister!"

"Yeah, yeah Crystal, I'm just here to give you a special delivery." I said attempting to sound serious, but grinning with the bag held tightly in my hands.

"What is it mister sir?" My name seemed like a mouthful when I introduced myself to her previously, so she just calls me sir. Well, that and she's only 4.

"I don't know... you'll have to look inside to find out".

She opens the bag with wide and curious eyes. "Is this…?" "You act like you've never seen cookies before" I chuckle.

"Mmmm…they smell delicious, and they have chocolate chips?", "yup, you like chocolate right?" I say humorously pleading for her approval.

"I loovvveee chocolate, thanks Mr. Sir" "You are very welcome" I smile. I walk away, but glance over my shoulder to see her still staring at the cookies. "You know they're meant to be eaten" I call out to her. She leaves her entranced state and looks up to say, "I know, but I don't want to lose such a wonderful gift so quickly, when I can treasure it over time".

* * *

><p>After stopping by the other houses with the cover of night to drop off the bread and fish, I made my final appearance at my home, dropping off my jacket and sunglasses. I ran to the seventeen section to find Nick, Matt, and George shamelessly flirting with some nearby girls. Each one probably spent their last dimes on their capitol styled dresses.<p>

Matt called me over, "Hey Johnny, decided to finally make an appearance?" in his light hearted tone.

"Only if I'm welcomed with a bow" I joke. Matt leans over to take a bow, but George _accidentally_ pushes him and he falls face down on the tiled ground. Our group begins to laugh hysterically. Val suddenly appears laughing uproariously and I have lighthearted conversation with her, hoping she'll leave soon.

Finally she decides to visit her sister and says, "Okay well I'm going to check on my sister, but I'll see you later today right?"

I breathe out and say, "Maybe, depends on my workload".

"You know there's more to life than work?" She says as she scurries away. _There's more to life than these hypocritical roles I play_ I want to say….but just like every other comment I should say, I don't.

I stare at the blooming hibiscus flowers in the peripheral vision of my eyes, until I hear a few boys whistle and the loud thumping of heels grow in the distance. Our escort, Rochelle Aurora prances to the boys reaping bowl. She is a popular escort with the males in the district with her strawberry blond hair, tanned golden skin, icy blue eyes, and golden rose tattoos on her ankle. Her pink dress makes her look like a ballerina, and I would call her pretty…but she looks just like the rest of the girls here, flighty and oblivious.

"Males first" she giggles in a light capital accent. "John Tristan Atticus!"

I look around, and then register she was talking about me. I smile casually, and walk up to the stage, like it'll be a piece of cake.

"I guess you don't have to volunteer after all" Nick says as he pats me on the back.

I look like a typical career, so no one volunteers in fear of upsetting my father and losing their jobs. Only the light breeze that once comforted me can be heard. "And now on to the ladies" she shrieked with enthusiasm. "Elle Blanche Phillips". I had visited her house just this morning. The small little girl stumbled her way up to the stage and was only thirteen years of age, but strangely no one volunteered. She walked up bravely, with a smirk on her face and lighthearted eyes. She was one of the poorest families in the district and with me gone; I had no clue on how her family would survive. She glanced in my direction and she seemed to know who I was, but it could only be from my work. I never let families know I was helping them out; my friends would taunt me to no end. Yet when we shook hands she whispered, "I know", smiled at the camera and then turned to say her goodbyes.

* * *

><p>My brothers walked in beaming. "Our very own brother, soon to be victor of the Hunger Games, dude I'm impressed!" Kevin grinned.<p>

David felt the need to add "So we know you're joining the careers right?"

I looked towards the wine colored walls, they say red makes you crazy, I wonder if they meant that to occur…"John!" David punched my arm.

"Oh wha-, oh actually I think I'm going to wait till the end for that" Kevin starting calling me chicken and David quickly joined in.

"dude I'll win either way does it really matter how?"

"Dude just be careful out there" Kevin said. "You're our younger brother and we still need you around."

"Yeah, yeah", I laughed.

Kevin's voice got two octaves lower, "Bro, I'm serious we want you to come home, remember we love you."

I was in utter confusion. My brothers were never serious let alone emotional. And was that a tear on David's eye? "You have a little water on your eye Dave"

"Thanks, this sea breeze" he swallowed hard. "It's really making my eyes water ya know?"

"Thanks David and Kevin, for everything ya'll are great brothers".

"Were gonna miss you John...please come back".

I try to lighten the mood, "I'll do my best but I might lose a limb here and there"

David's eyes fill with worry and Kevin bites his lip. "Come out of there in one piece", and with that they leave.

Val sneaks in asking if I'll win the games for her and if I love her, but instead I stare into her eyes. "Are you trying to remember what I look like?" She asks with a goof y smile on her face.

"No I'm trying to think of a kind way to tell you I didn't want to be in the games to be some hero, let alone be in the games at all" I say with a bit of heat behind my voice.

"So you don't like me then?" she says in an overflow of fake tears.

"Sorry, but someone who cries over having a guy not like them, rather than crying over a death just doesn't appeal to me…there'll be other guys"…

"but there won't be another life…" she says finishing my statement. Weird, she understood more than I thought.

"Bye John. I really do hope you win" I hear a slight knock on my door and turn to see Chrystal standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Sir, you sure did look brave on the stage are you famous now?" I genuinely laugh.

"Nah, but I will be on T.V." She looks at me with doe eyes "Oh can I watch?" "You wouldn't want to it's a nasty competition, but anything you see…don't let it bring you down okay…"

"Oh, well I hope you win whatever it is", she grins as though it's just like a swimming contest.

"Thanks Chrystal" I smile.

"Mister Sir?" I nod my head in reply. "Mister Sir, does that mean I won't have cookies anymore?" I look at her innocent face.

"Did you eat the ones I gave you?" She nods guiltily.

"Good you deserved 'em, I'll see what I can do" I wink. She jumps up happily and gives me a good luck hug. That is one of the few people I will miss.

My mother enters in tears, and my father with his eyebrows situated to show he's in deep thought. My mother begins to cry and tell me of her love for me and I have so many talents that I'll be able to use and I just nod my head. After her heart wrenching story of how close we are and how she'll miss me she leaves my father to talk to me alone.

I start, since he still seams deep in thought. "So I know this'll sound odd, but can you provide food to a small little girl named Chrystal in the orphanage?"

"So you wait to tell me until reaping day?" I look at him perplexed about what he's talking about.

"Tell you what?"

"Son I know you've been giving away fish and bread to the sand urchins"

I stared at my muddy shoes. "I'm sorry da-" my father interrupted "don't be sorry son, your actually taking a Christ-like step unlike the rest of us…what upset me was that you preferred to look like a jerk"

I was shocked that my father had realized this, "Dad it's easier that way, you can't be a jock and not be a jerk here…I..I just wanted to fit in"

"sometimes in order to fit in you must stand out son" I had never had a deep conversation with my father, or anyone for that matter. "Yes sir" I said in agreement.

He took out his hand and revealed a bracelet. It wasn't just any bracelet, but one my old friend made me. Well, before his death I mean. Nick's father owned a rival fishing company called CORALREEF; it was throwing nets out and accidentally caught my best friend at the time, Paul Simon in a net which caused him to drown to death under water. I jumped in, but my knives couldn't cut through the net. He had made me a friendship bracelet from seaweed, and it was one of my most cherished possessions.

However there was a small silver round charm attached to it. "Son…you've read the word of God several times, and you still need to understand the meaning behind the words…but I figured John 3:16 would be a nice verse to put on the back for these circumstance…I love you son" I stared at the bracelet. My friend had been a sand urchin…in fact it was his death that motivated me to feed the poorer families. I was staring intently at the bracelet until I heard my father speak.

"And son…" "Yeah dad?" there was silence and then he spoke up "remember you're a fisher of men, act like one, be a fire without destruction….be the light to the world". I was going to stay true to what my father said, even if it cost me my life. For the first time today I felt like one single person without a mask to cover-up…and I felt dreadfully vulnerable. As my father exited with my mother I heard her humming a familiar song…"amazing grace how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me, I once was lost but now am found, was blind but now I see..."

* * *

><p>Did I do better at the dialouge? Did I do amazing? Awful? man! Im inquesitive...but if you review you'll tribute will earn a pack of dried meat. SO REVIEW! please :)<p> 


	7. D5

Coldplay and switchfoot and I am one happy camper. Thanks for the reviews ya'll I came home and discovered 9 reviews! Ya'll are great! As for the D4 character, he is supposed to be religious, but I am also, so that probably came out in my writing of his reaping. I'm just amazed only one person has commented on my grammar, I guess I'm just good at hiding my awful grammar and spelling ;)Thanks for the compliments and the cookie , my teachers hated my writing when I was younger, so you don't know how much I appreciate the good reviews …okay enough sappy stories, here are the review rewards:

Sonofhell66: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

GinnyWeasley23: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

The-tx: water

Nightfall 12: A pack of crackers

Sneverus Snappers: A pack of crackers and some dried beef

LiveYourLifeLoud: A water

Nightfall: crackers

Rosie137: Crackers and dried beef

DarkzerkerX: Some dried beef

I really did appreciate the reviews, so keep 'em coming :)

D5

Lilly Valley

"When the truth is,  
>I miss you.<br>Yeah the truth is,  
>that I miss you so.<p>

And I'm tired;  
>I should not have let you go."<p>

I'd cry, but honestly I had forgotten how.

I'm dreading entering the land of mirrors and mirages. Sure reality seams to hate me, but I prefer knowing what I'm walking into than being thrust in a land of make believe. _The devil you know is better than the devil you don't._ My mother used to tell me that whenever I complained over not getting my way. In fact she would say a lot of idioms and metaphors when she spoke. Neither she nor I took risks. That was until I gave up.

When you lose the most important thing in your life and can't get it back, what are you?

Lonely? Depressed? Angry?

Nope. You just become like me, seeking a way to escape this mental and emotional torture.

Oh! And physical, I had forgotten I was on my way to my soon death. Just like the rest of my life, I hate the capital.

**Calm down. Breathe in and out.** I usually got pretty heated up thinking of the capital, after my parent's **disappearance.** They weren't even there to say goodbye…

At least Zaphod and Rosie, my two best friends were there to say goodbye. Although, the only person I was glad to see was my small little sister Poesy. I had no way to explain the situation to her…it was already a huge pill to swallow when I pushed aside my pride and begged Rosie to take Poesy to the orphanage so she wouldn't starve. Without me there she would die, and I knew that.

Her last hope of sanity disappeared just as quickly as the rest of her family had. I hated myself for that, but what else could I do? I'm worthless now, with no one to care for or no one to care for me.

* * *

><p>I avoided useless conversation whenever possible, but Connor had seen the dirty remains of his brother's death and was probably just as depressed as I am.<p>

I looked to my left and saw Connor playing with some action figures he had found. I swear he looks no more than seven years old! Apparently he's twelve, but he still has his baby face, and baby eyes, and baby body. Yeah…he was defiantly the worst ally I could get.

At least he was cute with all his brown curly lock covering his face. How could he be so chipper after his brother's murder? I certainly couldn't smile after my family's death. I still wonder if they ever even died. Surely they had…where else would they be?

"Hey Connor" I said with a slight smile.

"Oh, hello _lily_, right?"

"Yup, that's me. So how are you handling the situation?"

"Alright, I sure do miss home though." He started pouting and it looked as though his eyes were about to overflow with tears.

"Well I think you walked up bravely to the stage, so I'm sure you have a chance of returning home" I said reassuringly. I still don't know if I **want **to come home, but at least he has a family to come home to, broken or not.

Oddly he does a slight scowl, but quickly recomposed himself and began quietly, "I'm sure I'm the smallest and weakest tribute in these games…but I'm sure some sponsors will pity me" he said giving a weak smile.

Poor kid, walking head first into death, but I can't have a weakling as an ally…I'm weak enough as it is.

* * *

><p>We sat down at our table, Forix to watch the reaping's. As Connor stares at the large screen in utter terror, I take a few mental notes. The district one girl looks threatening, the district two female looks fearless, while the male is actually…kind of cute. When district three rolls around they both look stunning, but something seems to be going on between them. The district four tributes seems strong and confident, he would defiantly make a good ally. The girl on the other hand looks feisty, but not necessarily strong. Then our reaping appears on the screen.<p>

As my name is called, I'm thankful I was wearing a hard and cruel face. Just that morning the lillies had begun to bloom. My mother had named me after them, because she said I brought excitement and life, and that all the birds hummed sweet lullabies only to gaze upon my petite little face. I didn't believe her, but the robins would always follow me around as a child. I had changed drastically from the girl in my head to the girl on the screen. Then as the male tributes name is called, I see Connor cry out that he would like to volunteer for his deceased brother.

It was odd that he volunteered though. He said he volunteered to find his brother's murderer. However the capital deaths are the only deaths I have heard of…oh well not my problem anymore. I couldn't help but think of who would murder someone in our district, until I had run out of names and was staring blankly at the now fuzzy television screen.

"So do either of you have an idea of possible allies", Forix said with a bit of concern hidden in his voice.

"I hate the careers, so can I try to investigate D3 and anyone else?"

"That cuts it down to roughly 20 tributes", he says as he rubs the back of his head.

"What about you kid?" he says as he gestures to Connor.

"My name is Connor" He says defiantly

"Con kid, I hold your life in my hands, if you want to leave you have to follow my rules"

"I doubt any of those strong people would want me" Connor says shrugging his frail shoulders.

"We've got the ticked off miss popular and the adorable antisocial as my tributes this year…this'll be another strange year" He groans as he buries his head in his hands.

"Listen! I'm not trying to be Miss popular; I'm just waiting to see the tributes in person! Stop patronizing us, we didn't choose you; you're just one of the few reaming district 5 victors. You're stuck with us and we're stuck with you! I hate to be a burden, but deal with it!" I say loudly.

"Fine you're not popular, but you are ticked off" he said, stating the obvious.

Connor begins to cry profusely and keeps repeating "I miss brother" pathetically. After they feed us I decide the day has been plenty long and decide to head off to my compartment. I take one last look at my lifelines for the next few weeks.

Forix is looking over a list of this year's tributes, looking genuinely concerned at how well we will do. Then I notice Connor. With no one watching I see him strangling his action figures with a small red sock…grinning maliciously as their heads pop off one by one.

* * *

><p>Okay so it's not as long as I would've liked, but I just wanted to give you just a little taste of each charecter. I was going to do 2 POV's but then I realized it would ruin Connor's mystery, or what little one I managed to have. So hopefully it wasn't too dreadful, but just tell me if there's anything you want me to add for your charecter. Hmmmm...what to give what to give? If you review all the train ride chapters (D5-8) you shall be a small arenea specific tool (depending on the arenea idea, the poll keeps ting so vote if you have'nt please). Review, review, review! :D<p> 


	8. D6

May I just say how amazed I was when I discovered the story had 50 review before D6 even began! I'm impressed. Ya'll are doing an amazing job reviewing! I got a TON of review for that last chapter, but remeber I can't give the samll arenea specific tool. Just keep up the reviews and you'll have a bit of an an advantage in the games. We're halfway through charecter introductions and then training comes...so go ahead and start deciding on allies and/or romances, but you have until interviews to send who you'd like.

Sonofhell66: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

GinnyWeasley23: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

The-tx: water

Nightfall 12: A pack of crackers

Sneverus Snappers: A pack of crackers and some dried beef

LiveYourLifeLoud: A water, a pack of crackers, and some dried beef

Nightfall: crackers

Rosie137: Crackers and dried beef

DarkzerkerX: Some dried beef

Lightning 4022: A pack of crackers

* * *

><p>D6 Sidian's POV (female)<p>

"Depressed people think they know themselves, but maybe they only know depression." ~Mark Epstein

He's just sitting. Staring at the book in his hand and gently reading each word. Maybe he has prolonged grief syndrome. He seems to lack emotion. Suddenly I hear him laugh boisterously. I jump up and realize I had been jotting notes down of his actions as he was reading.

"I apologize, I was simply doodling", I lie.

"Oh it's fine, I'm just reading some poetry, it helps calm my nerves, ya know?"

He enjoys poetry. So he either dislikes long passages and is impatient, or he contradicts my earlier thought and enjoys emotion and the humane traits he poses.

"Um, are you okay?" He asks as I realize I had never replied.

"I'm quite alright, so how are you feeling?" I ask curious

"To be honest I miss home and all my friends, but dwelling on the past won't get me anywhere. How do you feel?"

I think briefly and reply quickly, "fine, thank you"

"Fine? How polite…are you more afraid or more excited?" He says begging for a deeper reply. Yes I have been a tad antisocial, but he seems a bit clingy.

"A little bit of both", I say afraid of telling too much. I avoid emotions; they are far too fragile for my taste. In the hunger games one must block out all fear, guilt and depression; Alas, happiness and humor leave with their fellow peers.

He begins to talk again, but luckily our mentor Croga decides to enter.

She is a very broad woman, with curly black hair and fair skin. Her eyes are deep brown and have a look of focus and concentration buried behind her brown irises. She was certainly someone to fear. Luckily, I did not possess fear.

It was strange how ordinary Soren appeared. His features were similar to mine, but that was one of the negatives to living in D6; we all retained the same, plain and ordinary physique.

All the other girls in my age were different though; their legs functioned properly, they were social, and they could somehow make plain beautiful. I was different though. I did not need such confidence boosters.

"You two look promising, stand and let me look at you both" Croga says in a strong and confident voice, brimming with force and authority. She likely had many young siblings or was forced to raise herself as a young child. In fact sh-

Soren is standing up as I bring my attention to Croga's voice "You look fit enough, but there is something odd about your arms…you may sit."

Soren takes his seat and looks at his arms insecurely.

"Sidian stand."

I stand looking a tad crooked, unable to put any weight on my left foot. I was told the only way to fix my limp would require the doctors to break my leg, but I was unwilling to trust capital sent doctors. I avoid dependency whenever possible.

Whenever I must depend on the shoulder to which I cry, it disappears into the air and leaves me on the ground with the lingering feeling of seclusion seeping into my every pour. Other's support only gives you a quicker way to fall…and this is why I have so few friends.

"Can you run dear?" she says sweetly, but still possessing her signature authority in her voice.

"Not very well" I admit. "I am very intelligent though. I also, can identify most plants native to panam"

"Native to panam? Panam is the last surviving body above the oceans, what is native here is native to everything on earth."

"Earth" I repeated eerily.

"Well, sit down. Let's watch the reapings and afterwards I would like to hear your opinions of your fellow tributes"

As I stared at the screen several tributes seemed to pop out at me. However, I doubt any of them could pose a threat to my superior intellect.

"So what do you both think?" she asked with her face overly serious.

"I am unprepared to decide yet; I require my information on each tribute."

I decide to add to my previous comment, "In fact, May I enter the arena alone?"

Croga frowned, "Allies will pay off no matter how independent you think you are"

Croga takes the silence as an opportunity to finish her thought, "I highly suggest you two allies, and you will appreciate one person not out there to stab you in the back"

The ironic part is that is exactly how she killed her district partner. Maybe she is now feeling remorse or guilt, but her face remains blanks so I leave that thought to be discussed later.

Soren smiles and turns to me, "Well then...allies it is. Just watch your back "

I nod in reply.

"You know there's more to life than watching it pass you by, while you sit on the sidelines?" Soren said quietly.

"I prefer to understand why something occurs than participate in it" I reply systematically.

"You can observe as much as you want, but in the end you'll realize it will neither benefit you or the world, don't waste such a wonderful life" he says grimly.

"What's it matter? My life will soon vanish within the next month" I say as my voice grows strangely shallow.

"Every life's worth living", he says as he sits back in his chair opening up his book of poetry.

I turn to head home, then realize this is but a merely a cage carrying us to our final performance.

I'm terrified and angered at the same time.

Finally living in the privacy of my own cage I ponder what emotions are and how I feel towards them. I logically retrace my actions and attitudes. It's tedious and ends up wasting another hour of my now shortened life.

I continuously attempt logical definitions of emotions, until I realize emotions lack logic. In fact emotions are felt rather than known. I try endlessly to understand a basic definition of how I _feel _towards the games, my family, anything. However, the only clarity I can see is the tangible icicles melting on the side of the train's window.

* * *

><p>I felt like I compleatly ruined the charecter, but I wanted to give a reason for her obsesson with phsycology. If you hate it, either tribute owners, just tell me what you'd like for me to change. Please review! and thanks for the encouragement ya'll :D!<p> 


	9. D7

Wow I must say the review were amazing. And while I appreciated every single one that had appeared within the past day I have to give kudos to Esse Quam Videri for such a detailed and kind review. Ya'll have been amazing so far and you only have to review on one more train ride after this to get the arenae specific tool. Continue voting on the poll if you haven't yet. I have some forshadowing in the story, so if you can pinpoint what you think it might be, there might be a reward in it for you. Lastly, continue to infrom me of alliances and romances, I have a general idea of who would work with who on each tribute, but if theres someone you would want me to consider just review/pm me.

Sonofhell66: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

GinnyWeasley23: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

The-tx: water

Nightfall 12: A pack of crackers

Sneverus Snappers: A pack of crackers and some dried beef

LiveYourLifeLoud: A water, a pack of crackers, and some dried beef

Nightfall: crackers

Rosie137: Crackers and dried beef

DarkzerkerX: Some dried beef

Lightning 4022: A pack of crackers

* * *

><p>D7<p>

Fortitude

"come on now don't you want to know  
>you're a refuge, somewhere i can go<br>you're air that, air that i can breathe  
>you're my golden opportunity"<p>

She fell asleep in my arms. The tear stains still glistening on her face. During the reaping she was still antsy from one of her reoccurring nightmares. She would have been fine as the day progressed, if it wasn't for her name being called. She had hyperventilated for a few minutes then began to fall. As I plan to for the rest of my life, I caught her and picked her up. Briefly after I strode to the stage and volunteered. She has so many talents; I'm surprised she was so afraid. Then I realized, she wasn't scared, she was innocent.

That was one of the things I loved about her; she was genuinely humble, kind, and pure. So many people in life seek knowledge, only to lose personal purity. I refused to let her lose her wholesomeness…and her life…and that is why I knew I had to volunteer.

Her watery hazel eyes were closed, and while ever so often she would tremble or shiver, she looked at peace. Her brown hair was ruffled around her face and she had a slight snore, which was quiet enough to be cute. My stomach was purring for food, but I wouldn't leave until Lenis had gotten some sleep. It might be her final chance of a good night's sleep, and I was not going to rip that away.

After I had decided to move her off the couch and into her bed, I heard her rustle.

"Forte?" she whispered slowly opening her eyes and yawning.

"Oh, hey sleepyhead. You slept through you grand entrance "I said with a laugh.

"Oh what a scandal! "She said lightly laughing. Lenis' face was glowing from the rest and she seemed in a better place than she was at reaping.

"Wait…my entrance? Oh no...We're not on the train are we? We can't be. I didn't even say goodbyes" she said as her breath intake quickened and eyes grew large in alarm.

"It's alright your father dropped off your district token, your parents and grandfather left you a note, and I volunteered as your district partner, so that you'll have someone to trust in the games" I said calmly in a soothing voice.

"You… going in with me?" she said in an entirely confused voice.

"Yeah baby, I volunteered so that you wouldn't get the chance to faint off your podium when the games begin." I said trying to calm her nerves.

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes, "You need me more than I need you" she said laughing. The awful part is, she doesn't know how true that statement is.

We began to discuss jokingly how _Sunday best _was going to be chaos without us there and just as I was reaching the climax of my story with my dad falling on a burger Pattie, our mentor, Amara walked in. She was relatively young for a victor, being only 19, but her maturity was equal to that of my aunt, who dealt with the peacekeepers. Her youth had been stolen from her as well as her livelihood. At least it affected her, though. If not the desensitize attitude that was spreading throughout panam would grow like a wildfire.

"Hello" she said absentmindedly. Realizing her lack of enthusiasm in her voice she cleared her throat and started again.

"Hello District seven tributes" she said warmly.

"Hi" Lenis said gently, wearing an inviting smile.

"Hello" suddenly self-conscious of my deep voice in comparison to my teammates. That's exactly what we are, a team, where if one of us loses we all lose. It is a game after all.

"Well you both defiantly made an impression on the sponsors." She said happily.

"A bad one" Lenis pointed out.

"When it comes to press, there are so many gray areas, black and white are only the colors on a page." She said a little distantly.

I felt bad, she seemed like she needed a shoulder to cry on, but I was a bit preoccupied with ensuring Lenis kept her life. Maybe if I got back the I could…I wasn't coming back. I realized the logic and all of what volunteering entailed, but I now realize in order for Lenis to survive I must die. It was worth it; don't get me wrong, I would give everything away to save Lenis; Although, I hated the fact that I couldn't celebrate with her in the end.

"So you two seem fit and possibly good at weapons, do either of you have any combat skills?" Amara asked.

"I'm fast and a decent swimmer" Lenis said proudly; while still maintaining her humble demeanor.

"A decent swimmer? You could beat out the district four tributes in a swimming competition if you set your mind to it" I said. She was a talented swimmer and runner, two things that are very important in the hunger games, quarter quell or not.

"I'm not that good, but I do enjoy a good swim" she said happily.

"What about you?" Amara said pointing in my direction.

"I can fight in hand to hand combat, and I'm pretty good at a sword." I said as though she was asking what two plus two equaled.

"Really?" she said intrigued that our district had anyone with knowledge of wielding a weapon.

"Yeah, I'm no capital fighter, but I can handle a sword pretty well if I need to", I said realizing I would finally have to apply what had once been a hobby as my last lifeline.

"Well, I'm still pretty new at mentoring, but I will tell you what I did in my Hunger Games."

I already knew what she was going to say, she pretended to be a weakling, until she fluked with her score, which made the capital raise an eyebrow and sponsor her until they could figure it out. She was the adorable mystery girl, and somehow she managed to milk the audience of enough money to afford a golden slingshot.

It was an uncommon skill, and only her mentor knew that she was talented with it, but it paid off for her in the end when her second silver parachute sent explosive lead rocks. While, I was preparing to hear a recap of her games, I instead found her saying two simple words.

"I cheated"

Both I and Lenis stared at each other, unaware of how to reply, to such a dramatic statement. We both knew she wasn't talking about lying to the audience, but we didn't know what connotations followed that statement.

Lenis looked so beautiful confused. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her nose slightly wrinkled. I wanted to go over to her sympathize with our mutual confusion until Lenis asked in a hushed voice.

"How?"

* * *

><p>I hope I did your charecters justice. I was going to end with something sweet, but I decided a cliffhanger would help add to the story's background. Remeber this isn't just another games...anyways I hope ya'll liked it. REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! please and thank you :D<p> 


	10. D8

Thanks for all the wonderful review ya'll! I can't say how appreciative I am :D **However, I will no longer give sponsor points for simply, "good" or"I like it", because I really need detail to improve the story. I'm not saying it even has to be a complete sentance, but I want to make the sponsoring system fair**. As for the D7 creator, I understand what you mean, but I'm saving more of the closeness/romantic part for later in the story...I was scared I would make it too cheasy so early in the story. However I will certainly include it! As for D8 charecters, no worries I will go into more detail about Sabina later in the story, but I couldn't think of way to make them directly interact without it being awkward. As for Jalex I kept imaginang the rebel in breackfest club lol. However, I made him a bit sarcastic, so I hope that's okay, but if not I can rewrite it. Here are the sponsor points currently:

Sonofhell66: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

GinnyWeasley23: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

The-tx: water

Nightfall 12: A pack of crackers

Sneverus Snappers: A pack of crackers and some dried beef

LiveYourLifeLoud: A water, a pack of crackers, and some dried beef

Nightfall: crackers

Rosie137: Crackers and dried beef

DarkzerkerX: Some dried beef

Lightning 4022: A pack of crackers, water, and a pack of beef

Disclaimer: Suanne collins owns all rights and blah blah blah :), and lyrics by Bruce Hornsby

**IMPOTANT DETAIL!**

**If anyone would like to submit a tribute for D10 male, please do :D...if not I will...but I'd much prefer ya'll to submit. Please and thank you :)**

* * *

><p>D8<p>

Jalex Flyzik

"They say hey little boy you can't go where the others go  
>'Cause you don't look like they do<br>Said hey old man how can you stand to think that way  
>Did you really think about it before you made the rules<br>He said, Son  
>That's just the way it is<br>Some things will never change  
>That's just the way it is<br>Ah, but don't you believe them"

There's nothing some good music couldn't fix. It was the duct tape for sanity and could always make awful situations, like going into a death cage, a lot better. Although no matter how many people I asked on this stupid train, no one had any access to any guitars, pianos, drums, or any music. Well, I suppose I should say _good_ music, unlike the techno melodies the capital had set the train to play when we turned on the radio. Eventually I had to turn the radio off, because it was giving me a headache. Its sad how what once comforted me, is now torture.

My mother, Tracy, had said last year District 13 was going to try breaking in the 99th hunger games, but bailed on the plan when the head game maker was executed publically for suspicious activity. After the rebellion failed 25 years ago District 13 went back into hiding in intricate caves on a manmade island, unidentifiable to the citizens of Panam. The train made a sudden screech.

"Everyone get off. We're going to refuel the engine" I was told by one of the workers.

It was nice to get some fresh air, after being cooped up in such a melancholy train. I spotted my district partner kicking rocks on the side of the road.

"Hey, you having fun there?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Oh **tons" **she said sweetly teeming with sarcasm.

"I wish we could escape and head back home" I say looking at a rabbit in the distance.

"This place seems to synthetic for my taste." I say full of distaste.

"Yeah, it's not my cup of tea either. I would much prefer playing the pipes, than being stuck here while they refuel the train" she says as she takes her seat on the dirt road.

"You play the pipes?" I ask happily, glad to know someone around here thinks of instruments instead of computers when they think of music.

"Yeah, I fiddled around with a few instruments, but I found the pipes to be the most soothing" she said as if she was daydreaming of playing them at that moment.

"Yeah they're pretty chill." I say in agreement.

We both paused unaware of what to say to the person who might be our future murderer, ally or not.

"It's hard to think that that the people we meet tomorrow will either kill or be killed." I say stating the fact we both realize, but re too afraid to say.

"Yeah" she said nodding her head. She looked up and asked in the most sincere voice she could say,

"Do you think we have a chance of winning?"

"As good as anyone, I guess", I said shrugging my shoulders. "We all eventually die anywise"

She looked at me with confusion flashing across her eyes, "well that's pessimistic. I had always hoped I would have done something positive in the world…there's more to life than actions and death…Right?"

"Yeah" I say, "sure there is, but what's going to happen, is going to happen and neither you nor I can change that."

"Yeah" she gave a weak smile as she flicked a rock, "I'm just glad I'm more relaxed than my friends, they would be crying hysterically at this point. I can handle pressure well, though."

She held such a calm demeanor, but I felt bad. She was only 15 years old; and while I understand there are 12 year olds that have died in these games, a 15 year old should not see firsthand murder. The capital has no bounds to its cruelty, so I shouldn't be surprised, but if they asked me to smile for the camera I won't be held accountable for the aggression I release.

Not only were the capital citizens cruel, but they were also, hypocritical! They considered themselves generous by offering us sponsor awards during the games, but laughed as we slowly perished under their approval. They wore masks of beauty, but in reality were some of the scum of the earth. They pretended to be a parent to the districts, but in reality were holding us as slaves. I would never want to understand their logic.

"That's good…no one wants to lose their head in the games" I say as I leave to head back on the train.

* * *

><p>They were still refueling the train when I boarded, but the fresh air couldn't overpower my feeling to leave. There were too many temptations and possible escape plans outside. I saw dinner already prepared and laying on the table. Our mentor, Roger was talking to our escort, Philipp, so I was left alone at the oversized mahogany table. Suddenly a tall brunette appeared from behind me carrying a tray of capital delicacies. She was a little shorter than me with caramel brown hair and striking midnight blue eyes.<p>

"Oh thank you" I said, glad to see the first appetizing thing since…well, ever. My family was poor so simply inhaling the tangy aroma of the dish made my mouth water.

"What is it?" I asked intrigued.

She frowned in reply and slightly shook her head.

"Is it bad?" I asked laughing a little.

My escort Philipp walked in laughing, "Ha-ha, the bird ate the nut!" he said, apparently having heard some frivolous joke. He stopped abruptly after seeing my conversation (if you'd even call it that) with the server.

"You can't talk to her" he said in absolute disgust.

"Why on earth not?" I asked, unsure if he was being meant simply because he was a capital citizen, or if he simply did not like the girl.

"She's an avox" he said pointing his nose into the air.

"So? What's an avox" I ask, never hearing this term before.

"They work as servants for the capital, because they showed acts of rebellion. Being the wonderful city that is, the capital allowed them to keep their lives at the cost of their tongue"

"So that's why she can't speak?" Who would take away someone's voice? Who is so cruel and brutal to rip out one of the few forms of communication someone could have? There was only one answer, the capital.

"Yes, yes it is"

"Oh, well as much as I'd love to offend the capital could I eat my soup in peace?"

"Whatever you'd like, you might as well enjoy one of your last meals" he said heading to his room with a cocktail.

"Well that's pessimistic" I say feeling de JA vu.

I saw the avox no that feels wrong to call her, the _girl _turn on her heels to leave. I was far too curious to let this opportunity slip from my grasp. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from my pocket, which I had been carrying around to write music lyrics down all day. I looked at the crumpled piece of paper, and decided to use a nearby napkin instead. I quickly wrote down a few basic questions and called the girl over to me.

She read the questions quickly and wrote down her replies.

_What is your name? Aurora Credis_

_How old are you? 17_

_Why are you here? I tried to escape district 11, but it failed terribly._

_Are you a rebel? I'm not supposed to be…_

_Do you miss home? I've never really had one…but I'd take anywhere over here._

"I'm sorry "I frowned as she shrugged and jotted something down.

_It's not your fault I'm here, that's just the way it is. Some things in life will never change._

* * *

><p>I would love to know if you hatedloved/felt indeffrent to it. Review are always welcome. Also, this will be the last rain ride where if you review on D5-D8 you get a special arenea specific tool for your tribute. Something that will definatly pay off as the games REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	11. D9begins leaving train ride

Okay so I've decided to have the next few chapters lead up to the chariot rides, because I want them to be told by two peopless POV, but not tributes, because they'll have importance LATER in the story, maybe not even this story...;) eaither way they'll be relevant, but the nixt 3 districts will follow in the order the events take place. Right now their leaving the train and heading to th hotel/resort/whatever. Also if you can find any possible foreshadowing in this or any other chapters correctly, It might pay of later ;)...As for rewards for reviews, these are what they are currently at. If you wanted to get the arenea spcific tool, or another reward, you still can, just review for that chapter. REMEMBER, I can't give you the special tool unless you reviewd ALL the train ride chapter (D5-D8):

Sonofhell66: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers, special arenea tool

GinnyWeasley23: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers, special arenea tool

The-tx: water

Nightfall 12: A pack of crackers, special arenea tool

Sneverus Snappers: A pack of crackers and some dried beef, special arenea tool

LiveYourLifeLoud: A water, a pack of crackers, and some dried beef, special arenea tool

Nightfall: crackers, special arenea tool

Rosie137: Crackers and dried beef

DarkzerkerX: Some dried beef

Lightning 4022: A pack of crackers, water, and a pack of beef, special arenea tool

* * *

><p>D9<p>

Terry Glitz

* * *

><p>"Don't let go<br>I've wanted this far too long  
>Mistakes become regrets<br>I've learned to love abuse  
>Please show me what I'm looking for"<p>

I wonder if the weather was telling me something. It had rained every day we were on the train. Some people find the rain calming; I find it bitter. I had a vicious fear of water since my mother, Nora had drown when I was seven. Her death cause my father to physically take his pain out on me. I looked angerly at my knee…my most obvious result of abuse. The taunting rain was just another thing in life I couldn't control.

I despised my father, he had the audacity to laugh once I was reaped. He always blamed me for mother's death, because I was supposed to go fishing in the lake in the woods instead of her…it was meant to be my death. At least my sister, Grace, and my three best friends were there. They were the only ones in the entirety of district 9 that I could trust, now I'll have to trust complete strangers with my life.

I had seen the reaping video several times to ecess my fellow tributes, because I was so afraid that if I underestimated on I would be their first victim. I looked down at my notes:

_D1:girl- looks cruel, boy -looks vengeful_

_D2: typical careers_

_D3:Girl- an intelligent air, boy -looks like a career_

_D4: girl - tiny, defenseless, boy- typical career_

_D5: boy- little and small, girl- determinated_

_D6: both look critical_

_D7: love birds,, girl-weak, guy- looks like a career_

_D8: girl- pretty calm, the boy- looked suspicious_

_D9:male- winner ;), girl- typical career_

_D10:male-weak, girl-sweetly suspicious_

_D11: male -typical career , girl- scared to death_

_D12: girl-small/determined, boy-defeatedand depressed_

The smaller kids in the games (some looking smaller than my 8 year old sister) would be an easy kill, but there were 8 possible career recuits. Hopefully the typical career group would deny the deadly looking tributes in the _common _districts. Either way, I was going to avoid allainces if possible. My mentor wanted me to aally with my district partner Paventia, but she was even less thrilled with the idea than I was. I still remember her exact words.

* * *

><p>"<em>Me and <em>_**him?**__" She laughed hysterically._

"_I don't want to ally either, but what's sso funny about it?" I said feeling my face heat up._

"_**I'm**__ career trained. You prbbaly have never even used a butterfly knife, let alone know what it is"_

_This girl was really getting on my nerves, "Let me guess another weapon you need to defend yourself, because you can't attack someone with your own hands" I said patronizing her._

_She breathed out, looking close to tears, "Look! I don't need your help okay, I've survived on my own and I can survive better with the careers"_

_I chuckle a little bit, "It's weird how you put so much faith in the group who's known for their brutal killings, __**especially,**__when your not in a career district"_

_During our conversation she had lost the concentration to properly cut her stake, and suddenly noticed and stabbed her meat with her she took a huge bit and threw the steak using her knife across the table._

"_they say when you play with fire, ou get burned; so don't mess with me or else the next thing Ijab with a knife will be you." She said wrathfully._

"_Okay, okay!" our mentor said as he asked for some alcoholic bevrages to calm our nerves._

* * *

><p>Last night was dreadful, but we could all see the dense tension in the air. Vitare, our mentor tapped on my door.<p>

"Hey, were going to have a brief meeting in the sitting area to discuss how you want to make your first impression on the capital citizens when you exit the train" she said chipperly.

As I walked to the sitting area I noticed how many doors they had on the train…why would they need so many doors for a brief train ride? I reached to open one of the doors when an avox with concerned and frantic eyes shook their heads vigorously and pointed me to the sitting room.

I hadn't left my room since yesterday's discussion, but Paventia's demenaur had changed drastically. She wore a soft smile paired with her dark eyes smiling sensually. And as much as I hate to say it, she looked gorgeous sitting across from me…weird. I guess without fire, there was no longer and painful flames left to sting me.

"So, as for angles what are you thinking of doing?" the question was directed to me, but Paventia decided to speak.

"I want to seem as powerful, but I need something else to make me seem as a desirable tribute" she said with a lack of confidence. It's weird one moment she acted like she wanted rip my head off, but now she's insecure. I'm confused trying to keep track of my opinion of her.

"desirable" she says as she tastes theword. "You can go for the sexy and ruthless career, good?" she said not really asking, more confirming with herself.

"Yeah I can do that" she said winking.

"What about you?" Vitare asked looking at me with much concentration.

"I don't know, do I need one?" I asked, thinking it wouldn't matter how I portrayed myself, it only mattered how well my actions paid off in the games.

"Yes" she said bluntly.

She thought for a moment and then began speaking out loud.

"You can't be sexy, you can't be a bulky career, you can't be innocent, you can't be the social butterfly…you could try mysterious"

I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed. Mysterious? I wasn't open, but who has won the hunger games on being mysterious? My mind went blank.

"It's either that or the creepy quiet guy" She said as though it was a joke.

"Can I choose the second option?" I ask genuinely.

"No, your angle will be mysterious and that's that…man I need a drink" she said rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" Paventia said after our mentor had left.

"I was just a little upset over the reapings…but I'm back to normal now, that's the last time you will see me break down" she said leaving me hanging on her every word. I suppose her angle for the crowd was well suited for her.

"It's fine, I've been around emotionally unstable people my entire life" I frown with a bit of smite shadowing my voice.

"We're still not allies; I'll do better with the careers. I can handle being with them." She said confidentially; although, as she walked away I swear I heard her whisper to herself, "I can handle the careers" almost reassuringly to herself.

We were placed right outside our train doors and told to put on some smiling faces. I was glad being _mysterious _didn't involve smiling. Paventia had slipped into a slinky red dress and sky high stilettos, and I dressed in all dark gray. As she strutted her way to the hotel blowing kisses and winking, I stared into every citizen's eye showing them the pain in my eyes, was caused completely by them. Once we had made our way to the hotel I collapsed on a nearby couch.

I could handle all of this; I just have to be strategic, sneaky, and sly. I just had to avoid getting close to others, which I was naturally good at and hide. I knew I was decent ally prepared but I still have the nagging feeling that if my mother was here everything would all be fine.

* * *

><p>I really hope I wrote your tribute well, I feel as though the ending was a tad rushed, but I was hoping it would bring his thought process full circle. Also for Paventia, she will be talked more baout later, and no she's not bipolar, but I felt like she needed a small breakdown considering her family. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIW! if you do up to D12 you will earn capital popularity before the games.(guarenteening sponsoring points) Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! grates :)<p> 


	12. D10

Okay I apologize for the reviewing problem, that was my fault :(I deleated a useless chapter, but then it wouldn't let you review chapter 11, because you already did...however, you still can review chapter 12 ;)...so there should be no problems now...Alsso for this chapter, the mentor is very important later in the story, just a warning. In fact he was a very special victor ;) ;) I preapologize for my grammar, I'm still not sure how to request a BETA...if you can figure out whats special about this victor post it in the review and you'll win a prize. :)...here are the tribute points so far:

Okay new thing D9=12 will be meeting the stylists/angles

Sonofhell66: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

GinnyWeasley23: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

The-tx: water

Nightfall 12: A pack of crackers

Sneverus Snappers: A pack of crackers and some dried beef

LiveYourLifeLoud: A water, a pack of crackers, and some dried beef

Nightfall: crackers

Rosie137: Crackers and dried beef

DarkzerkerX: Some dried beef

Lightning 4022: A pack of crackers, water, and a pack of beef

* * *

><p>D10<p>

"And why d'you say  
>It's just another day, nothing in my way<br>I don't wanna go, I don't wanna stay  
>So there's nothing left to say?<br>And why d'you lie  
>When you wanna die, when you hurt inside<br>Don't know what you lie for anyway  
>Now there's nothing left to say"<p>

I walked sweetly through the crowd, bashfully smiling and giggling. As they ooed and awed I tried to control myself from laughing vigorously. My partner, Kanton Rhodes walked quietly wearing a slight smirk walking calmly and casually. Ironically, his personality was closer to the one I was portraying. He was as innocent as a puppy and it made me sick. Not only did he contain the innocence of a small child, but he came from the community home. How anyone could be okay with growing up an orphan I'll never know; I never accepted my parent's death…

I looked upward and was amazed by the astounding proportions of our resort. I swear it brushed through the clouds. Its exterior contained every color's hue, jewels and shimmering gold columns with silver sculptures inside. Magnificent couldn't adequately describe the building. If all worked out properly, once I had the capital wrapped around my petite finger, this building would be mine.

We followed our escort, Gigi up the stairs and into the elevator. The buttons were numerous, it could travel sideways and up and down apparently. I watched as we traveled up at the speed of a large cow. The elevator was made of some type of durable gas and I watched as we ascended. I had never been up this high. I hated being in **two story** houses, let alone **12.** Everything was so high. My stomach began to twist. My heart was pounding. Finally I blacked out ending my torture.

I woke up on the ground surrounded by the D2 and D8 mentors; also, surrounded by the D2 tributes. Normally I wouldn't have cared enough to know their names (I'm awful at remembering names), but they were wearing neon blue nametags. The male tribute had the audacity to add to the humiliation.

"Wow, I thought we were going to look like the idiots picking the wrong floor, but passing out before entering the games takes the cake!" he laughs boisterously.

"Real mature Kyler, do you need a hand? It'll be the last one I offer?" she said in a sic kingly sweet voice.

"Oh, I'm fine I was just so overwhelmed with the colorful buildings and surroundings, I suppose my mind lacked the ability to fully process it." I giggled lightly, with just a touch of airhead, reaching for her hand. Perfect.

"Well don't hurt yourself", kyler said with a wink.

As I grabbed Ever's hand she quickly pulled me up and say quickly,

"Enough time wasting, if I don't get some training in soon my muscles will begin to ache." She groaned as she made her exit with Kyler seductively following behind. As they exited Ever turned around and lightly grinned,

"see you at training…if you can last until then" she laughed hollowly.

"I picked you up out of the elevator, but they said you might need a medic so I laid you on the ground. No one woulda' noticed if the District 2 and 5 mentors hadn't have picked the wrong elevator floor…followed by the cocky District 2 tributes." He said breathing something under his breath.

"oh", I say quietly. He seemed to genuinely care about me and afraid I would be harmed. The closest thing I had to friendship was my pet raccoon, Corri. The protectiveness almost made me feel loved, something I had never felt in my entire life. However, I had a feeling I never would.

"thank you", I say feebly. "That was very kind of you.

"It's just how I was raised" he shrugged.

That was a strange reason. He was an orphan. ALL the orphans were treated badly and underfed. He obviously had an alternate source of food with his bulky stature, but I doubted it was illegally. No one had raised him to be gentlemen, kind, or genuine. Were moral's something you were born with?

"Well at least you've acquainted yourselves with the district 2 tributes." Our 38 year old mentor, Vagus said happily.

"Not a very good one. They looked at us as though we were their slaves", Kanton said grimly.

"Aren't we?" Vagus said with the hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Aren't we what?" Kanton asked.

"Nothing, it's unimportant at the moment….let's sit down to discuss the chariot rides. Rosary, will you be okay enough to make this meeting?"

I realized he was talking to me and cleared my throat, "I should be fine…it won't be too long though right?"

"It will be brief, let's discuss it in the dining area." He said motioning us to sit in a room across the hall.

"When it comes to the stylist question their every move. If it seems rebellious in nature avoid it. It's not worth being despised by the capital" he said quickly with a little bit of pain in his voice.

"What would be rebellious", I ask in a sugary goody two shoes voice.

"anti-capital propaganda, flames…_mocking jays_"

"Oh I love mocking jays, they always brighten my mood on the farm", Kanton says smiling.

"**don't say that.** If the capital asks, say you hate them."

"but I don't" he says confused.

"do you love your life or mocking jays more?" Vagus said in a firm voice.

"I guess my life…but what does that matter?" Kanton asks still muddled.

"here, you either love one or the other. In the next few weeks you'll think everything is gray, but in reality, it's either black or white" Vagus says in a defeated voice.

"This is far more complicated than I had expected" Kanton sighs.

"You have no idea, son. You have no idea."

"So we do whatever our stylist instructs us to do, unless it is rebellious?" I ask trying to get back on subject.

"Yes, unless it is dangerous. A few years back a rebellious stylist tried setting their tribute on fire, and the poor kid was incinerated" Vagus shudders at the memory.

"Okay, I'll do my best", I flutter my eyes and smile.

"We must hurry! We are behind schedule! Right left right left!" Our escort starting shouting frantically while pushing us through two large white doors. How rude! She was the one who had forgotten us while she was doing who know what.

"Now Rosary you sit in this room" she said leading me to the door on the right.

"and you, Kenton, will sit in this room" she said pulling him into the door on the left.

"_Tudaloo" _she shouted as she ran to get back to whatever had previously occupied her time.

The room was barren and white. It made my skin crawl and my heartbeat quicken. It was far too white…and far too quiet….and I was far too alone. I heard the footsteps of my prep team outside of my door, but I couldn't shake the isolation I felt.

The magnificent building was gorgeous, filled to the brim like embellishments; but, when the rationalization that this simply was a decorated prison with an empty filling, I felt strangely connected to the disguised building.

* * *

><p>Is my writing style awful? amazing? Do you hate the conclusions or intros? Is the body paragraphs boring? the dialouge confusing? This story is supposed to properly portray your charecters, so if I don't feel free to tell me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It won't tell you can't this time ;)<p> 


	13. D11

We're almost at 100 reviews :D! WOOOHOO! I'm really treasuring each review. Also I'm Sorry, but being a rebel wasn't one of the two answers I was looking for. You'll find out later though ;) If you don't want to wait until then, I will give you a clue: look at his age. Its still would be hard to figure out, but hints help ;). Also, happy early easter, if your looking for a good movie to watch for easter I suggest the Passion of the Christ, it was AMAZING! So keep on reviewing, because reviewing D9-D12 gets sponsor's favor. Here is the current sponsor points:

Sonofhell66: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

GinnyWeasley23: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

The-tx: water

Nightfall 12: A pack of crackers

Sneverus Snappers: A pack of crackers and some dried beef

LiveYourLifeLoud: A water, a pack of crackers, and some dried beef

Nightfall: crackers

Rosie137: Crackers and dried beef

DarkzerkerX: Some dried beef

Lightning 4022: A pack of crackers, water, and a pack of beef

* * *

><p>Fritta Rain<p>

D11

"Happiness feels a lot like sorrow  
>Let it be, you can't make it come or go<br>But you are gone- not for good but for now  
>Gone for now feels a lot like gone for good"<p>

The room was so serene. The white walls were simple lacking the synthetic nature of the capital. It reminded of home, with the flowing trees, bellowing wind, and scurrying creatures. It was nice to finally have a moment of peace. Although, as time progressed and still not one member of my prep team had arrived, I had to raise my eyebrow. As I craved the presence of my prep team, I remembered another presence I deeply sought; my brother.

His disappearance was unresolved. I know he was alive though. He **had**to be alive. As many friends as I had, my brother was my kin, my family, my solace. I **needed **him to be waiting for me after the Hunger Games. That's my motivation to come home: finding my brother.

At first I was sure I would die in the bloodbath, but as we traveled to the capitol I realized I actually have usable talents. I am able to tie knots well, identify plants, climb trees, shoot a slingshot, and more. I actually had a chance of saving my brother.

"Hiyaz! Hiyaz!" A strange man came shrieking in a high pitched capital accent. He was…different than what I was used to. I was a deep believer in natural beauty. He, on the other hand, liked experimental beauty. His skin was died an indigo shade, with sapphire encrusted eyebrows and silver eyes. To match his eyes his hair was died silver in several round patches, surrounded by his otherwise bald head.

"Oh", I said timidly before smiling. "Hello my name is Fritta" I said sticking out my hand. He grabbed it quickly and gave me a strong wiggle of his arm, jerking me a little back and forth.

"Nice to meet you, Fritta, victor of the 100th hunger games. My name is Facio." He said energetically.

Immediately after his outburst, the rest of the prep team appeared. Consisting of four total stylists, I felt I would be well prepared. I began to feel more confident by the second. The three other stylist's names I gathered were: Coral, Nolan, and Gladita. All four stylists were around the age of upper twenties, but they all looked ten years older.

Coral had asymmetrical peach hair and pale cream skin. Her eyes were a turquoise shade and she had a magnifying glass tattoo in just one shade above her skin tone. It was placed discreetly on the backside of her left wrist. In fact each stylist had a similar tattoo, also adequately hidden to the common eye. I wouldn't have noticed, but I have the ability to see things most others would overlook. Her capital accent was dense, but she had warmth to her voice that was distinctive and reminded me of my mother. I missed my family dreadfully. We were the perfect family until my brother's disappearance…

"You are so elegant! Your height is something I have always dreamed of since my last shoe party!" Gladita said admiringly.

"Thank you" I giggled humbly.

Gladita was a petite brunette with caramel highlights licking her bouncy bob. Her tiny feet were risen 2 feet in the air by her shoes alone; I suppose she did admire height. She was rather natural looking. The only two suspicions I held on her looks were her golden eyes and golden dusted skin.

Nolan was different than the other three though. He possessed a sense of determination... I simply noticed what the other stylists had forgotten and quickly took care of it. He seemed to take this far more serious than the others. Why? I had no clue.

I was completely sore when they allowed me to have a break to permit all the lotions and potions to set. They had plucked my eyebrows, shaved away every stray hair on my body, then waxed my arms and legs, to prevent hair from **ever **growing. Luckily they left my thick brown hair alone…for now. It took a large argument between Nolan and Facio, until Nolan had finally convinced Facio that my natural look would need to be maintained so that my main stylist's clothing would look right on me.

Facio pouted, but quickly moved on by discussing the latest capitalian style. The world and mindset they lived on greatly contrasted to the life I knew. They were raised to explore vanity and socialize. Reversely, I was raised that one should embrace nature and simplicity, and work hard to earn what you want. At one moment they were even discussing how duck cherry cocktails were out of style, but that the clothing style that was based off the drinks was a hot trend. It makes me wonder; what if I had been raised in the capital? Would I be concerned with geese and duck drinks?

All capital citizens seemed this way. Well, everyone except Nolan.

"Enough rest. We need to get back to making you pristine, if you plan on making a grand entrance during the chariot rides." Nolan said almost reading my mind. The other three assistant stylists groaned and melancholy agreed.

"Do you know what my chariot outfit will look like?" I ask eagerly.

"Yes, but we can't spoil it" Coral says giddily. It's strange, but Coral, Gladita, and Facio all seemed to contain a childlike quality. They were all itching to spill the secret to my outfit, but Nolan simply glared at them when they began to whisper into my ear.

Nolan worked swiftly and quietly. It was strange, but he had very dark features, uncanny to capital citizens. His slightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair were all similar to something you would see in district 11 or 12. However, his alterations would prevent most from thinking so. He had blue streaks in his thick curls, neon blue specs in his brown eyes, and he wore a neon blue zebra styled outfit. Normally I wouldn't question his exterior looks, but contrasted his personality greatly. I was curious.

"So why are you so serious" I said lightheartedly.

"I had to be growing up…" he said in an impassive tone.

"Oh so when you turned 18 you got a job-"I am suddenly cut off by his boisterous laughing.

"I'm not yet 18, in fact I won't be until this July" He said finally released from his hardboiled shell.

"Really? I just thought you were more serious, because you were more mature?" I ask.

"I am, but that's just because I hate chasing things that I know will disappear once I grasp it in my hands" He said straightening my last curly strand of hair.

"Are you sure you're not 30?" I ask chuckling.

"Nope, I just am very studious in the arts…and you are finished, so we will leave you to your main stylist now".

As he walked away I was left pondering his odd looks for a capital citizen. I could not fathom him being only two years older than me, yet preparing tributes for their death. What a pessimistic job. I began to feel claustrophobic when I again realized the emptiness in the room. If only my family were here to comfort me…if only my brother was here to comfort me…if only-

"**It's ruined!"** I heard someone scream from outside.

Were they talking about a chariot outfit, or something far deeper than a thin piece of fabric?

* * *

><p>MWAHAHA! What's ruined? You'll find out in 2 chapters ;)...or will you? I hope ya'll liked it. One more district left, and then all the tributes will officially meet each other. EEP! I'm excited! Okay so now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<p> 


	14. D12

Not even gonna lie, the voice for the character is based off of one my cousin's when they were younger. My family's very diverse but I'm extremely to my "redneck" side. Being from the south, I hope I do this character justice. Also, my eyes change too, especially when I'm mad (they turn from green to yellow). Although I naturally southern accent, I write VERY different than how I talk. In fact in reality I speak as though I'm a dumb blonde and hyperactive…so it's not going to have a thick accent in the story, like I would have preferred. I preapologize. Also kudos to SneverusSnapers for finding out his age correlation to his realtion with charecters in the book...but it's a little more complicated than that...I'll give you **one** more clue: the rebellion lasted two years later. Here is the last reviewer update, because from this point on I'll base it off of how many detailed reviews you leave. I really appreciate the review's ya'll! So heres the list:

Sonofhell66: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

GinnyWeasley23: water, some dried beef, and a pack of crackers

The-tx: water

Nightfall 12: A pack of crackers

Sneverus Snappers: A pack of crackers and some dried beef

LiveYourLifeLoud: A water, a pack of crackers, and some dried beef

Nightfall: crackers

Rosie137: Crackers and dried beef

DarkzerkerX: Some dried beef

Lightning 4022: A pack of crackers, water, and a pack of beef

D12

Catie Trablen's POV

"So it took an eight-year-old child to bring 'em to their senses... That proves something - that a gang of wild animals _can_ be stopped, simply because they're still human. Hmp, maybe we need a police force of children."

The stylists sure never heard of the saying _less is more. _They poured formulas and concoctions all over my skin, smothering me in pink and green lotions. It was nice to have a moment, to let my skin cool down from all the painful hair removal treatments they gave me. They weren't the nicest bunch in the games

"_EEEWW" pink skin said_

"_Are you naturally that ugly? Why do they always gives us the hardest tributes to remake?" green fro asked._

"_Ya'll are one to talk, have you purchased a mirror? Or do they all break when you sneak a peak of yourself?" I asked in a hysterical voice. They could not talk, when they didn't even look human._

"_What a rude personality too" Pink skin said with an innocent voice, "You would have thought her personality would make up for her atrocious looks"._

_I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't take a purty face or purty words to enable me to shoot a gun. Which FYI is all I need to know how to do when ya'll get on my nerves. So get off my back and give me a break" I said highly annoyed, by the stylist' degrading of me._

I was so riled up; I reckon they had never expected me to stand up for myself. Although if there was one thing I would never allow, it would be having people walk all over me.

I hadn't looked in the mirror since last night, but I knew I was unrecognizable. My folks would think I was a townie if they saw me…I felt sick. I know they died my hair a dark brown shade and tanned my skin to a golden shade. Although, I had no clue what they did to my face. My curly brown locks were cut to just below my shoulders, and it was surprisingly bouncy and smooth. While I played with my hair I heard some grumbling noises coming from my stomach. I had been so in shock about the makeover, I skipped breakfast and was dying for some grits or biscuits (my mom's old specialty).

While I focused on my stomach's voice, I overheard a small discussion outside of my white bland room….more like an asylum.

"*mumbles* that can't happen! " Someone with a high pitched voice whispers. I think it was my escort Cynthia Trinket.

"Is this what it was like when I was in that situation" someone with a sweet yet passionate hushed voice said.

"No your condition was far worse, but if it worked out then, it'll work now." Cynthia (I assume) whispered back.

""Right, but it didn't exactly work then either…remember what happened afterwards?" The sweet voice whispered seriously.

We'll discuss it later, notify the mentors and stylists of the other districts and I will…um…investigate a little more" Cynthia (I'm just gonna think it's her) whispers.

"Your aunt would be so proud" I heard the sweet voice whisper.

After a few more moments my door finally creaked open.

"Hello, I will be your stylist this year, my name is Redemptio Inevitabalis" , she said smiling.

"Nice to meet ya", I said trying to be polite.

She looked like, as my mother would say, a goober. She was wearing big thin pastel blue pants paired with a cream long sleeve shirt, and had her hair in long brown waves. Her eyes were a natural icy blue shade, and other than a strange, barely visible tattoo on her wrist, she was extremely natural looking. It was a nice surprise to see after the freak show I call my prep team.

"So I hear you haven't seen your makeover yet?" She asks in a surprisingly stern voice.

"Nope, but are ya gonna let me see finally?" I ask hopefully.

"No, in fact you won't see the finished product until the chariot rides"

"Seriously? Don't I have a right to know what you did to me?" I ask concerned that they made me look freakier than they look…if that's even possible.

"No. In fact you don't have many rights here…but possibilities will open up after the games are done." She said with a grave voice.

I wonder how many opportunities I would have after the hunger games were won. I felt a slight smile appear on my face. I wasn't alive for the last quarter quell, but that would mean I'd be the first quarter quell winner for my generation. How cool! I hope it more publicized than the last quarter quell. I've heard stories about rebellion and such, but all those are usually empty rumors. I heard one year they even used capital citizens…but that could never happen…could it?

"Well what my outfit look like? It don't need any spit and shine right" I ask hoping it's not as bad charcoal gray suits last year that caught on fire…and ended up giving the tributes serious burns before going into the games.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue" she said sadly.

"Why so sad?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just a reminder of the last quarter quell…but it all ended well…briefly" she said with a confused expression playing on her face.

"A wedding saying?" I asked, being familiar with the saying.

"Yes…were you old enough to view the hunger game's last quarter quell?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, but I've been dying to know!" I said excitedly.

"Oh well, you'll know soon enough" she said in concentration.

Why's everyone think I can't handle what had happened? I was young, but apparently I was old enough to kill other humans…how did that make any bloomin sense?

"As for your outfit I will be basing it off one of dear old friend's design, but make it a little more extreme." She said with a smirk.

"What was her design?" I ask simply.

"Not her, _**his."**_

* * *

><p>Okay I figured ya'll could use an easy to figure out cliffhanger. The accent is barely there on this charecter, but this simply beacuse I can't quite write how I talk. I apologize. I hope ya'll still liked it though. I am so glad to finally be done with tribute introductions. Up next is the chariot rides, which will include a POV from each district. This will probably be by the previously neglected tributes so :)...the games are finally getting on a roll. I'm pretty sure I know what the arenea will be (as well as the several plots that'll appear), but you can still vote on the poll to change my mind. The quarter quell type will be announce before interviews. (after training scores are brodcasted) So if you hate love/find it boring REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


	15. where weaknesses become strengths

Okay We are finally getting to the charecter interactions. I hope ya'll like the chariots part one. Also, happy early Easter! Which, by the way, will be the reason I won't update tommorow. I hope ya'll like it :)

* * *

><p>"Some trust in chariots, and some in horses.<br>**Psalm 20. 7"**

D1

I walked over to the giant mirror covering the entire back wall of the syling room.

"Smile darling, Isis just designed _you"_ Isis said cockily.

I stared at myself in the mirror. They were defiantly going for the sexy angle. Isis had put me into a long thin flowing dark red dress. It was a floor length dress, but it had a slit that went up to my right upper thigh. The dress was a one shoulder with a little cutout out on my waist. It was actually pretty basic, but the strap, slit and cutout were all embellished with rubies, diamonds, and yellow citrines. Atop of the glamorous dress was a thin golden necklace with a canary yellow diamond the size of my fist dangling at the end. My hair was done in loose curls and strawberry blond lowlights. My dress had a soft illumination, literally making me glow. I had smoldering Smokey eyes and tiny rubies attached to my lengthy black eyelashes. With small yellow citrines scattered in my hair I looked like the emptily of femininity. I was from District one, but I was tomboy, and way out of my comfort zone.

"Do you **love **it?" Isis asked as though my answer would automatically be yes.

"It's lovely, really, but how am I supposed to walk in these?" I said looking down at my six inch heels completely covered with canary yellow diamonds.

"As though you own the show darling. Take brief steps, leaving the audience lingering on your every movement" Isis said dramatically.

"'m here to fight, not _linger_" I said with distaste.

"If they linger, you get sponsor points. And we both know sponsors control the games" Isis said with finality.

"I thought that was the game makers job" I said with a little laugh, casually walking away to prepare for the chariot rides. I flipped my hair just to get on her nerves.

"Are you trying to mess up your hair?" Isis shouted frantically.

"What's it matter, you're not a sponsor" I laughed as I walked away…before tripping from my oversized heels.

D2

"We all know District 2 is known for the nut and its peacekeepers. So I decided to give you a dangerous yet gorgeous dress" Philipp sang in his obnoxious capital accent.

"By dangerous you don't mean feathers right?" I laughed anxiously waiting to see my image in the mirror.

"Not _rebellious, _dangerous" Philipp glowered

"Okay…anywise it looks dark, but what's dangerous about that?" I remark curious.

"When you're in the dark you're haunted by your every fear and nightmare…not only dangerous it's consuming." Philipp shudders.

"Okay freak, whatever you say…so can I look yet?" I whined, hoping to leave this creeper alone in his thoughts.

"Be my guest" Philipp said nonchalantly waving me away.

As I approached the mirror, my escort entered the room anxiously.

"We must hurry", she exclaimed as she grabbed my arm.

"We are behind schedule, does no one look at the time?" she asked hysterically. It was odd; I could feel her stress lynching into me. I hate overly stressed people.

"I tried to tell him" I said aggravated.

As my escort dragged me outside of the styling room I noticed my district partner, Kyler.

"Hey babe" Kyler said looking me over.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Have you seen yourself yet?" I asked hoping we were both on the same page of not knowing what we're wearing.

"Yeah…and I must say I am smoking'" He smiled.

"Whatever, you look like any other career" I scoffed.

In reality, he was actually handsome. Although, if I ever told him that his ego would prevent him from being a good ally. I was just hoping my _dangerous _dress would let me outshine his suit. It was navy blue with a tie made of several silver sharp objects. I was amazed it hadn't slit his throat yet. His skin was tanned, and all his features were darkened. He had a come hither look, but at the same time he looked like someone to avoid. I felt like a fly in a fly trap. I hated it.

"So what about me? "I raised my eyebrow and inquired.

"You don't know" Kyler smiled and laughed.

"No, l I don't. Are you done taunting me, or would you like a few more minutes" I asked irritated.

"I don't know, I don't think I could ever finish taunting you Ever" He in a fake sexy voice.

"Just tell me already" I ask.

"Let's just say I wouldn't mess with you…although I sure as heck want to" he said with a wink.

I guess I wouldn't find out how I looked until we got moving on our chariots.

D3

I was dressed in a neon gold and blue tight jumpsuit. It glowed in the dark, and they had inserted neon blue contacts to give my eyes the same glowing effect.

"_District Three. The tributes to shed light on the games"_

Tristan, my stylist had said just moments before.

He actually did a good job. The black skintight jumpsuit showed off my toned body, and the neon wires were placed strategically to add to the effect of my muscular body. My hair was slightly tousled with golden wires embedded in my dark brown hair. As I waited outside by the chariot for Ari to appear I looked around at the two other districts waiting for the show to begin. District one looked flashy as always, and district two looked intriguing. I felt bad for the district one boy, because the outfit seemed to overpower his frail body. He had muscle, but I doubt he could handle work load I did back in district three. I leaned against the chariot, until I saw the district one girl come walking over.

"Hey" she said as she batted her eyes.

"Hey" I said hoping Ari would appear soon.

"So I saw you staring at me, and I figured I'd allow you to enjoy my presence" She smiled seductively. It all felt fake though.

"Well as appreciative as I am, I'm kind of busy" I said impassively.

"Oh, well talk to me sometime, anyone is better company than Matthew" she smiles before sticking her tongue out when reaching Matthew's name.

I just nodded as she walked away.

I turned around and saw Ari sitting on the ground.

Her head was buried in her arms and she appeared to be crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting down in the grass next to her.

"I think I just ruined three hours' worth of makeup" she laughed through the tears raising her head slightly.

I lifted her chin, "Just wipe off your tears, the last thing you want is to be known as the tribute that cried through the chariot rides."

"I know what you're thinking…you think I'm weak and scared." She said feebly.

"I'm not, it's just…"She said looking as though she was going to cry again.

"You don't have to tell me" I say rubbing her shoulder.

"No, you should know. My-"She swallows hard, "My dad was killed on the day of chariot rides two years ago, and it was all because of these stupid games. How am I supposed to smile about being in something that killed the only person that understood me?" She asked as a film of water covered her eyes, threatening to spill.

"I remember that…he was a good man" I said remembering the promise he begged me to make.

"Yeah, my mother still hasn't been the same since his death…my sister shut everyone out. I, I always wore a happy face, because they needed to cry more than I did." She looks up with her neon eyes (they had apparently given her contacts too).

"I know you could care less, I'm sorry" She frowned as she stood up in her floor length dress.

As she looked up I could only think of two words to adequately describe her; tragic beauty.

She had her waist long hair cascading down her face in curls, with a small wire crown casually sitting in her hair. She was dressed in a shimmery pale peach dress wrapped in lit up silver and copper coils tightly hugging her chest and hips and then flowing out in strands as it reached her legs. I rarely saw her in anything other than tee-shirts and shorts. She looked absolutely stunning.

Her makeup was done expressing her natural beauty. Highlighting her coral lips, button nose and rosy cheeks covered in tear streaks. They had also put on some special powder on her face that made it glow. I took my thumb and wiped the large tear of her cheek.

"You don't have to pity me" she said as she stood up. Even in five inch heels she was still shorter than me.

"Trust me, I don't pity people."

"I'm surprised, I'm sure I look pretty pitiful right now" she laughed.

"You can believe that" the district two girl said as she snuck up from behind. Man careers were sneaky.

"Leave" I said forcefully.

"What if I don't want to?" she mocked knowing I couldn't fight her.

"Then don't. No one cares what you do District two", I said nonchalantly not the least bit afraid of stepping on toes. She walked away in a huff.

"I can't believe I'm crying right now…I just need to get over it" Ari breathed in and then retrieved the look of determination in her eyes. After fixing her makeup, she grinned and whispered,

"Let the games begin"

Keeping my promise was going to be harder than I thought.

D4

I took my seat on the chariot next to John. The frilly dress I was sitting on was probably worth enough money to feed my entire district for a month. I wonder how my family is getting by without John or me to support them.

I was amazed at how innocent they made me look. I had probably seen worse things than most in the competition, yet I was innocent. Then again in the hunger games innocence was merely inferiority. I was so sick of looking inferior for being poor, being small, being weak. Above all I hated being called weak.

Weak, also known as dainty. The base of their portrayal of me. I hated looking dainty. At least I would earn sponsors.

"Wow they really took opposite angles on us" john laughed awkwardly. I felt bad for then they had dusted his skin in gold and scattered various colorful seashells around his body. The only clothing he wore was a short pair of bathing shorts (he had talked his stylist out of a tight speedo luckily) covered completely in sea shells. He had his hair tousled and light makeup that accented his turquoise eyes. His light brown hair was tousled and had a crown made of fishnet on top of his head. He looked handsome, but he was more of a big brother to me.

"Yeah" I said a bit coldly, still feeling bitter towards my outfit.

"How did they convince you to wear a mermaid tail" He asked with a lighthearted laugh trying to clear the dense tension in the air.

The stylists had put me in a blue and green "cocktail" dress. It was strapless and blue and green glittered at the top. Directly under my chest was a turquoise silk bow. Then the skirt puffed out into a blue and green tutu like skirt. They had curled my short red hair and placed a large bright blue flower in my hair. They made my face a little paler and gave me rosy cheeks to add to the effect. Then they stuffed me in a green mermaid tail, which by the way is impossible to walk in. If I could move in it, I would've slapped my stylist team with it.

"So you hate the look? "John asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. In fact I would rather be covered in seashells" I laughed looking at him as he awkwardly shifted. Poor guy.

"Trust me, I would much rather have a fishtail right now" He smiled.

"To late to trade" I shrugged with a slight smile intruding my face. No! I couldn't get attached to him. I wasn't going to ally with someone I couldn't kill.

"Well at least you have the cute little girl look going for you, I'm just a typical career" John sighed.

"Sponsors are sponsors. Whether they like cute little girls or muscular careers" I stated.

"True" he said in agreement. He glanced over at the other tributes preparing to go.

"Typical careers this year…that one girl looks…different" He said staring at the girl from district three.

"Probably just another pretty face" I said hoping, he wasn't going to fall for his executioner.

"Maybe" He said weakly lingering on her image before glancing at the horses.

"You know they train horses to do trick" He smiled. I knew where he was going with this.

"What if we made the horse spaz and make us look like the victims, then control the horse. We'd look heroic…actually, you should do it, and I think I should continue the innocent look." I grinned.

"You sure?" John asked.

"Never been surer" I winked and gave an innocent face.

It looks like being weak will be my strength.

* * *

><p>Did you love it? hate it? I'll finish the chariot rides on monday, but as for these please tell me what you think. Also, continue to suggest allies and romances! now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! pretty pretty please :D!<p> 


	16. to win is to escape

Wow I'm really sorry for the late update. I had 2 bday partys, I went to the beach and got so sunburned the lobsters were jealous, I've been studying for an ap exam, my mom fractured her foot, and one of my friends friend died, so I had to take care of her part of the project. Stressful breack so far. Anywase, here is the long awaited part two to the chariot rides. I must warn you part three is going to give away an important detail to the story and plot, and it's going to have a funny event take place. I hope these aren't dreadfully boring and repatitive, but trust me the next chapter won't be. Don't worry about the late update time, I'm really getting into the story...in fact I'v already written some arenea scenes...but that won't appear till later so until then here are the chariot rides part II.

* * *

><p>"The more you see, the less you know<br>The less you find out as you go  
>I knew much more then than I do now<p>

Neon heart day-glow eyes  
>A city lit by fireflies<br>They're advertising in the skies  
>For people like us<p>

And I miss you when you're not around  
>I'm getting ready to leave the ground<p>

Oh you look so beautiful tonight  
>In the city of blinding lights"<p>

I had forgot to credit this originally lol, city of blinding lights, U2

* * *

><p>D5<p>

"Our stylists are so weird" Lily huffed as she fidgeted in her flimsy multicolored dress. It just needed a touch of red…

"Hello? You okay Connor?" She was waving her hand in front of my face. I suppose I had entered a daze.

"Oh yeah" I smiled excitedly.

"So what angle did they take for your outfit?" She curiously asked examining my outfit.

"I'm dressed to portray the DNA experimentation of hindering the aging process" I said grinning. In fact I appreciated the look; it added to my innocent façade. I **knew** the sponsors would be eating out of my hands.

"Yeah" Lily shrugged. "I'm supposed to represent the concept of experimentation and modern science" she grinned in a false enthusiastic tone.

I looked around at my future competition. The district one tributes looked relatively threatening, the district two tributes looked vicious, as did the district three and four male. However, the two remaining girls looked weak. While there were some potential threats, I doubted any of the other tributes had committed murder before.

"It looks really pretty" I said giving her a toothy smile.

"Thanks, I think they kind of went a little too science fiction with it though". She frowned. It was as though she dreaded to talk, but dreaded the silence even more.

She was dressed in a plastic-like textured mid-thigh length dress. It was multicolored and sparkly. To add to the effect they spray painted her skin a light purple shade and made her copper hair appear gold. They even had gold jewels that climbed up her arms and neck. To match they gave her contacts that matched her natural eye color…except with neon gold and purple flecks. It looked like she was a colorful constellation or a strange creature from another planet. Although even I couldn't keep a straight face when she attempted to walk in her ten inch heels made of various jewels and swirly shapes.

"Ow!" She yelped when she fell out of the chariot, when I _accidentally_ shifted my weight to the left.

"Do you need a hand up? I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" I cried as my salty tears began to pour down my angelic face. I pretended to be unable to jump the distance from the chariot to the ground.

"Oh I'm fine…don't stress it" Lily said wiping away a stray tear. The district four boy had heard the fall and came over to help her up.

"There ya go" he said after swiftly pulling her up and setting her back in the chariot.

"Thanks" Lily said gruffly, not wanting the help.

"Yeah, you might want to be careful on the chariot in case anything goes wrong during the chariot rides" John, I had suddenly remembered his name, winked.

"I will" she said a tad uncertainly.

"He looks like a meanie" I spoke in a fearful voice.

"Really? I couldn't see him as mean…" She said in an unsure tone.

"Oh yeah" I said calmly, "Did you see the look on his face when you fell?" I asked struggling to hold in laughter.

"No?" She asked growing slightly insecure.

"Well let's just say he enjoyed the look on your face" I said in a baby voice, afraid I might come off too sarcastic for my _character._

"Oh" Lily said in a quiet and sad voice.

As she examined her outfit, I found myself inclined to do the same.

I was wearing dark blue and white striped shorts that went down to my knees and a light blue colored cuff necked tee shirt. They had made my skin look pure white and had made my cheeks look like I had just been pinched by every grandma in Panem. They even inserted pale bright blue contacts. With a plaid blue "sailor's" hat and a pair of basic pale blue sneakers I looked five years old again. Then again I looked five years old _anyway._

It would be awkward to talk other tributes, if I was also, going to be shy, but I resolved to smile happily at each one. The trick to the smile was imagining what long death I had in store for each. That even earned a few cute chuckles.

District six had just appeared and wasn't paying attention. Neither were that distri-John, I think, and his partner. The others smiled back and nodded though. The strange thing was the pair from district four was playing with their horses. The stranger thing was they had taught it to do something.

* * *

><p>D6<p>

I kept staring at my legs and arms in disbelief. They had fixed them. I mean they still hurt when too much pressure was applied (which I had tested), but they looked _normal_. After my enhancement I always felt like a walking freak, but while I wanted to smile, I still felt like the reserved boy the scars had made me.

I looked over at Sid who was examining every aspect of her intricate dress. She looked rather lovely despite her overly calculating expression.

"Art isn't a science" I said calmly to her, trying not to scare her.

"Well, the design is meant to attribute to the medical flower, lavender. It should not be interpretive" she huffed as she began analyzing each synthetic purple petal.

Her dress appeared as an upside down lavender flower. It began with pale purple petals forming a one shoulder top. These petals then cascaded down her hourglass figure slowly growing more vivid and larger, until finally falling down in a large flowy skirt…similar to lavenders on a lake. The light blue color that was underneath the petals added to the watery affect. It reminded me of a famous artist that I had heard about from my great grandfather, named Monet. They had given her extensions and made her hair a dark and warm brown, with loose curls to contrast her icy blue eyes. Her eyes looked striking rather than calculating with the feminine purple and blue eye shadow they had lightly applied. Her naturally pale skin glowed beautifully with her features. I felt completely captivated.

"Surely you've experimented with art before?" I ask.

"Art…what is art but a misinterpretation of the given information?" She mumbles.

"There would be no science if there was no art. Art is creativity. Creativity is experimentation" I said giving a half smile.

"No, those three words are not similes, so do not claim them to be so please" she said with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Have you ever drawn? Written? Sang?" I asked curiously.

"No they are a waste of time" She said gruffly.

"So that's a no?" I asked.

"Yes, that is a no" she spoke matter of factly.

"What a waste" I whispered.

"What" She asked with large doe eyes.

I ignored her and turned to stare at the clouds. I looked around, but silently said to myself, "What a waste of such beautiful talents".

D7

Our district hadn't won in a while so we ended up with some of the worst stylist's this year. I was dressed in a skin tight nude jumpsuit, with green foliage scattered across my body and gold flowers. The stylists refused to remain in my presence long enough to do my hair (luckily), so it was done its naturally curly state. He also refused to do my makeup, but once again I preferred the natural look anywase. As I went to sit on the chariot, with the help of Fort, I overheard the stylist team complementing him on my makeup and hair. Yes, of course my natural beauty was to the credit of his artistic style, **not.**

Fortitude looked dashing in his brown suit, made entirely of sticks and leafs. Which was saying a lot, since the outfit on its own looked dreadful. I was a tad annoyed by all the gossip going around between the prep team and our escort. They all took something as innocent as Fortitude helping me out when I fainted during the reapings, as "The gushiest sweetest romance story since the last quarter quell". I was extremely curious to know what was so important about the last quarter quell, that everyone living then knew about it, but something no one can speak about. I don't know why people found it so strange that Fortitude cared about protecting me…he had always been like that.

I was just glad he was there to protect me from my annual nightmares. Well, they _were _annual, until I was reaped. I wake up sweating and in tears every night from the same dreadful dream. I'm walking through a desert, tundra and forest. Then in the forest I see two paths. During my journey Fort is standing next to me the whole time. Until I turn around to see him curled up on the ground stabbed in the stomach and drenched in blood. I reach down to help him, but instead find myself being lifted in the air and receiving an icy crown. I suddenly appear in various districts only to be spat on and laughed at. Then, I am place back at the fork in the road. I choose the well-lit path only to find myself running like a maniac to escape the bloody and drooling fangs of mutant dogs. When I finally trip them slowly mangle my body and I'm left slowly dying and writhing on the ground…being eaten alive. I shiver at last night's night terror. Luckily, Forts always there to calm be down by humming a small lullaby and tucking me back into bed. I don't know what I'd do if Fort wasn't there to protect me.

I laughed as I noticed the district four tributes playing with the horses. I remember once when I and Fortitude were coming home from _Sunday best_ we saw a small black horse scamper across the wooded forest we lived in. After trying to chase after it, we finally gave up and fell to the ground in a laughing fit. I miss those days were life was but a chance to smile at the beautiful life we shared. I mean _share…share_, were not dead yet, I reminded myself.

I looked up at Fortitude's calm gaze. He had his arm protectively around my waist as a warning to the careers not to mess with me. He noticed my gaze and smiled, brushing my fly away hair out of my face.

"You remember that time we saw that horse in the woods" He chuckled.

"I was just thinking about that" I smiled and we both began to laugh.

"Or when I saw that bird heading to work, and chased after it only to find it had far too many friends?" He laughed again.

I remember that. He had chased a small mockingjay down the thin pebble road on a windy day, when the bird met up with its **huge** family in a nearby tree. They all began to swarm around him until-

"Yeah and you almost became bird food, until I came to your rescue" I said beaming with a wide smile and sticking my nonexsistant chest out.

"I would've been a goner if it wasn't for your voice" he laughed heartily.

Then I heard him mumble something, I don't think I was meant to hear.

"_Then again after hearing your voice I was a goner"_

I had known Fortitude my entire life, but I was still scared about entering the arena.

"Fortitude…how are we supposed to ally with these people?" I asked afraid of killing others,

"Don't worry about it, we can ally with just you and me" He smiled, "unless you don't want to be my ally" he said in a fake scared voice.

I pushed his shoulder and laughed, "Whatever! So it's just going to be me and you?"

"I guess it's better to play it safe in a fight to death match" he shrugged.

"Yeah…but what are we going to do when it comes down to you and me, if we make it that far" I asked already knowing the reply, but hating it nonetheless.

"I'll protect you until the last tributes cannon goes off" He said bluntly.

"But wh-"I began, before being interrupted by our escort.

"Everyone in places, the ceremonies will begin soon" She trilled.

I don't know what I'd do if Fortitude sacrificed himself for me…I couldn't live with myself.

As the district ten pair arrived, I knew we would begin soon.

* * *

><p>D8<p>

I looked up at the lights waiting to record our grand openings. I've never been one to possess stage fright, but there were hundreds of visible cameras. I'd feel more confident if it wasn't for my boring dress. One would think that the district known for its textiles and clothing, would be the most fashionable, but **no.** Just like everything else involving the hunger games, it made no sense. I was wearing a tight white dress made of various textures and fabrics paired with a blue silk sash under my bust. It wasn't ugly…but it wasn't original either.

Jalex was wearing the same outfit in male form. He had the same type of white suit, but had a neon orange belt on and his matching hair brushed and trimmed. Another thing trimmed was his bushy eyebrows, which luckily made his face far less hobo looking. It was strange…he was actually attractive, and funny, and sweet…but ironically enough he talked to the avox girl more than me. Not that I cared, it's not like we were back in District eight, instead of preparing for our deaths. It's just nice to feel loved in such a cold atmosphere. _Oh well,_ I told myself as I shrugged it off.

It was strange to see the peacekeepers here; they were so aggressive and harsh to us. My two older brothers, Alex and Jonathon had applied to be peacekeepers, but surely they weren't so aggressive. It was odd the past few years the capital had desperately been searching for peacekeepers, because apparently there had been a huge massacre several years ago. It was strange though, because after my brothers signed up they were immediately sent to the capital for training…I hadn't seen them since that day. I wouldn't have minded if they could visit, but they couldn't even say goodbye at the reapings. I was left in the room with my divorced mother and father, who awkwardly took turns talking to me.

The silence was dreadful, but I didn't really want to talk to someone who might have my blood on his hands in a few weeks…or even a few days. Luckily he had found a stash of music deices in the hotel and gave me one. Maybe I could trust him; at least for my music.

I took a step onto the chariot and shifted my weight to get comfortable. I looked over my shoulder to see all the escorts and mentors discussing something…

"Wow, you look dolled up" Jalex smiled reassuringly.

"Eh, I've seen better" I smiled.

"I like how they took more time on you than on me" I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, well you know perfection takes time" He said halfheartedly.

"Perfection? Don't you mean eyebrows?" I asked a bit too flirty than I would've liked.

"Yeah pretty much" he shrugged.

"So…um, do you think we actually have a chance of surviving the games?" I asked feebly.

"Does it matter?" He shrugs, as though he's simply deciding what flavor of ice cream (which I fell in love with when we were served it last night) to choose.

"Considering it's our lives, I would hope so" I said hoping he wasn't already giving up.

"Even if we win our lives would suck, haven't you seen Roger back home?" Jalex asks.

"You mean dazed and glazed over" I laughed a little.

"Yeah, but that's how all of them are…the only way to win is to get out" He said quickly in a hushed tone.

"You don't mean-"I started, before being interrupted by the loudspeaker.

* * *

><p>Do you love it? Hate it? Do you think I should include more or less detail oon the outfits? Do I have enough variation between the tributes thoughts? If you review from here on out I can't promise you'll win, but I would naturally have more favoritism...you never know maybe more than one person will win...maybe none will ;) Review! Review! REVIEW!<p> 


	17. break a leg

I'm soory it's been so long, my lifes been pretty hectic. So just a warning to reviewers, I wouldn't reuse tributes in SYOT stories even if they don't clarify. I learned that the hard way :P. Just a warning, because other authors will probably be offended. I feel like it was a bit rushed. But I am now finished with everyone's POV. It'll be random from here on out. Also, I've kind of avoided writing this because death is so agonizing to think about right now. One of my good friend's recently took their life, and it's been really hard. I'd just like to tell all of ya'll no matter how depressing life gets or how difficult life may seem taking your life is **NEVER** the answer. I hope all of ya'll realize this. Life is the most valuable thing, other than salvation, that one can have. There is always hope at the end of the tunnel, **ALWAYS.** I am being fully serious. Okay on a lighter note, here is the final installment of the chariot rides.

* * *

><p>So you take a picture of something you see<br>In the future where will I be?  
>You can climb a ladder up to the sun<br>Or a write a song nobody has sung  
>Or do something that's never been done<br>Do something that's never been done

-coldplay talk

* * *

><p>D9<p>

President Snow slowly walked up to the stage, and by slowly I mean even a turtle could outrace him. I swear every year he looks more and more fake. Age gracefully? Yeah, he looked older than the pictures of dinosaurs in our old history books. As he introduced the tributes and how this year is special I looked around impatiently.

District nine was known for its food processing, so our stylists dressed us as the packaging. I was wearing a tight shiny red jumpsuit with dark makeup and deep red lips. My hair was done straight and my jumpsuit was pretty low cut. Terrance was wearing a tight fitting black jumpsuit that was covered with glitter. It kind of reminded me of the night sky. Well the sky back home, not this neon blue capital one.

I fiddled with the various jewels scattered on my outfit that obviously had nothing to do with our district.

I wonder what my family would think when they saw me. My parents would probably laugh, because they could care less. It was just another game to them. My brother would probably feel bad…he's the only one who would cry if I died in there. Maybe if I won I would earn their love finally.

"I hate this thing" Terrance mumbled in annoyance with his jumpsuit.

"It's the Hunger Games; our comfort is about as important to them as their next party". I said, realizing how little our lives meant, to these people.

"Actually, their lives are centered on their party's. So yeah, were pretty worthless" Terrance said darkly.

After an awkward silence I spoke up,

"I still don't want to ally…but I won't kill you if you won't kill me" I said in the most tempting voice I could muster.

After a few moments of thought he replied, "No".

"No?" I asked, genuinely surprised by his reply.

"If you join the careers, you could just get them to kill me. Sorry, but I don't trust you" he said bluntly shrugging his shoulders.

Great. Even if the careers accept me, I'll still probably be the first one they kill when we split up. Oh well, in life I guess there's no one you can trust.

* * *

><p>D10<p>

"Eep! It's finally going to start!" Rosary shrieked as everyone was told to prepare on their chariots, for the chariot ride to begin.

"Yeah" I smiled gazing at the cheering crowd.

"I love my pretty dress! I hope the audience will too" Rose twirled before entering the chariot.

I wonder what my father would think if he saw me now. It's the capital's fault he died. It's the capital's fault I'm in this mess. At least the other tributes here have a family to come home to. The only way I could win these games is by saving someone who had a better life to come home to. Someone like Rosary.

"Yeah it's pretty" I agreed. "There are a lot of pretty tributes this year" I said looking at the district 2, 3, and 5 girls. Every girl back in district 10 wouldn't date me, because they were afraid the capital would threaten them. Everyone was nice to me, but afraid. Since my families' death, it's been difficult to find someone who genuinely cared for me.

"Yeah, I hope their nice" Rose smiled innocently.

"Although the careers sure do scare me" She shivered and looked away from the district two tributes.

"Don't be afraid" I said as I patted her shoulder.

"I wouldn't be afraid, I'm sure you're amazing at spears and running, from rounding up cattle" I smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah" she laughed darkly. For someone who was innocent as a peach, she sure did do that a lot.

Our stylists were excitedly pointing for us to sit down and smile. I assumed were about to start.

"These are your district one tributes" I heard the loudspeaker call. As the district one chariot came into view my assumption was confirmed.

"Well, I suppose we should get ready to face all the cameras" I grinned.

"Just some more admirers" She smiled. Admirers? What was she talking about?

I watched as the chariots for the first few districts began pull out. The crowd was going wild, and I was just hoping they would keep up the energy long enough to see our chariot appear. I began to wave and smile as we had just entered the thrush of the crowd; that's when the chaos began.

* * *

><p>D11<p>

I was waving to the crowd as they swooned over my charming smile. These games would be a piece of cake. As countless white roses were tossed to me, I blew kisses and winks to the crowd. All eyes were on me as we slyly paraded the town square, until I began to hear screaming.

The crowd had been excitedly cheering and screaming our (my) name, but this was a scream filled with terror. The district four tributes had somehow taught their horses to do elaborate jumps and circles, which was stealing away all of my well-deserved attention. However, as I was trying to regain the crowd's attention something happened with the horses of district four and they went crazy. I looked over at district five, who were standing on the ground covered in mud. District six had apparently had the same fate. Luckily it turned around and started heading back towards the career districts. Their injury would defiantly help me out.

They (district four) were trying to steer the horses away from the careers, but it ended up doing the exact opposite. The male district four tribute, (Josh maybe?) was screaming for the district three tributes to jump, but it was too late. I chuckled; this got me one step closer to winning. The next thing I saw caused the chariots rides to be halted, never occurring in hunger games history before. Even I couldn't help, but sympathize with the careers. The irony was killing me.

The district four male had told his partner to jump. After seeing her safely jump he continued to pull on the horses rein in a minuscule attempt to halt them. _Idiot, _I laughed to myself. Once that had failed the district four male jumped out of the chariot and began whistling. It was completely pathetic. He pulled on the district three tributes, Ari's, dress, causing her to tumble head first out of the chariot. The male tribute for district 3 immediately jumped to the ground and carried Ari over to the edge of the street. With no one to control the horses, they ran full speed into district two and one. Both of their chariots were tipped over sideways, and the four tributes were shrieking in pain. I couldn't help but laugh. The only districts untouched were seven, eight, nine, ten, twelve, and mine. Injured careers and weak districts, this quarter quell is going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p>D12<p>

I was scared out of my wits of the careers this year, but I had to feel bad for their bloody and muddy bodies. The district three girl was even worse. They had to carry her out unconscious. Even with all the injured tributes, I knew I would lose. It's supposed to be a secret, but I knew Snow hated me. Well he didn't hate _me _just my father and the rebellion.

I wasn't supposed to know what was going on, but every native in distractive twelve did. Before Greasy Sea died a few years back, she informed me about my father's punishment and the disappearance of his two friends, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. The rebellion all began with them apparently, but they seemed like cowards to me.

The crowd was shrieking, and Catie was just staring at the mess in shock. Everyone was evacuated an alley I hadn't noticed earlier, and the crowd was told to disperse.

"Everyone, what a show! We have scheduled this and many other surprises for you during this special hunger games!" The intercom sputtered out filling every crevasse of my mind with the booming voice.

"Stay tuned to see how these already adventurous tributes preform in the fourth quarter quell. Sponsor your favorite, to help them survive to the games".

Wow, they were really trying to act like it was all planned. The audience bought it too. Little did they realize, two capital citizens were taken to the emergency truck after the incident. I suppose they were so used to false reality, when something genuinely happened to them, they were oblivious and unaware.

As we were moved to the shelter Catie began to joke about their _lovely _treatment of the tributes.

"They sure do care about us" She smiled sarcastically,

"I just don't understand the point of wasting so much money on fixing us up, just to slaughter us in a week" she shrugged.

"Maybe they think it'll justify it…" I whispered, thinking it just helped them sleep well at night. Then again for how many drugs their on, I doubt they ever do. There ain't no rest for the wicked.

"There ain't no justification for killing someone" She excitedly cried.

"Yet someone's blood will be on our hands before we leave" I said realizing the situation.

"It's different, we have to!" She argued back defensively; although, she sounded as though she was trying to convince herself more than me.

"I just don't want to die a hypocrite" I say sadly. My life's been awful enough, I need to die me, not like a capital citizen.

"Neither do I" she said looking a bit fragile as she briefly lost her tough demeanor.

"Then we won't" I smile. "Shake on it?" I say with a smug smile and holding out my right arm.

"Deal, but don't be expecting no favors." She said trying to lighten the mood.

We sat on the ground, exhausted from the tedious day we were forced to face. The district two tributes were glaring at me, but I looked toward the other tributes. I saw the district four boy go around to each section and apologize, but he decided to stop at the district seven. District one and two simply glared at him. The district four tribute shoved him into the wall, and began ferociously punching him. I ran over to stop the fight, but the peacekeepers got there before I did. That's when the district three girl, Michelle decides to make an entrance with her right arm and leg smothered in a neon purple substance and a small cut on her check. She runs over to the two tributes and puts herself in the middle. Her district partner angrily asks why she's defending the other tribute, but she simply shakes her head wildly and says pathetically,

"stop."

The district four tribute apologizes and walks back to his district partner with his shoulders slumped and his head down. I decided to head back to the lower district area were drama was less common. It got so quiet I swear I could hear a pen drop. The only thing I could hear was some hushed whispers. I looked over my shoulder to see my escort quickly conversing to someone.

My escort quickly talked to her friend she had brought. The sweet toned friend kept worriedly glancing over her shoulder. Her dark long braided hair was blowing in the wind, and I would've calmed down if it wasn't for the look of utter terror in her gray eyes. The worst part was she didn't look terrified from the chariot incident…she looked terrified for me.

* * *

><p>Yeah I just gave away an important detail in the story…didja catch it? ;) If not,<p> 


	18. And the fabric begins to fray

Okay I thought the last chapter needed some blanks filled in. Now you'll know what's ruined, a little about the secret and the consequences for John (D4). Of course I had to keep some of certain tributes alive ;). The next chapter is training, so please tell me what stations your tribute will probably drift towards. I have a general idea for each, but some I'm still a little unsure about. So tell me in the review please. Also, I'd just like to think ya'll for your prayers and comforting comments. It really did help. :)

* * *

><p>"You see the world in black and white<br>No color or light  
>You think you'll never get it right<br>But you're wrong. You might."

Low Coldplay

Michelle Farraday:

The purple liquid is slowly diffusing into bright pink body. I was able to walk again, but the concoctions they fed me made me extremely dizzy. I went up to the roof to get some air. The wind tickled my skin and I couldn't help but smile. My breathing was still rapid, but my daze was leaving. Just as I settled on the cold tiled floor and gazed up at the sky I heard heavy footsteps slowly approached. Most people probably wouldn't have heard them, but footsteps tell you what situation you are about to face. The day my father died, the peacekeepers footsteps were formal, emotionless, while my mothers were slow and feeble. The ones that approached me now were steady but with some force behind them: Charles.

I turned around to find myself correct. My concentration was once more lost, as I gazed into his infuriated face. Hello heavy breathing.

"Why did you get so mad at him?" I asked still heavily breathing from the train wreck of the chariot rides.

"He could've killed us!" Charles exclaimed at he rubbed his temples.

"If anything he was trying to avoid our horse, but it had the opposite effect" I frowned rubbing my arms to prevent myself from shaking. He grabbed a nearby jacked and placed it on my arms.

"He was trying to protect us" I said defiantly.

"That's not his job" Charles said sternly.

"Then who's is it? Because no one is looking to give tributes a break! They pay to see us covered in blood and dead!" I screamed unaware of how hysterical I had become.

"There are people who will help you, but he is not one of them. He's probably just another snobby career" He said as though I was an ignorant child.

"I'm not dumb you know-"I began.

"I know you're not dumb" He whispered in a barely audible voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…just don't get yourself killed in there" I felt like he wanted to say more, but wouldn't. I grew extremely inquisitive.

"Why would you care?" I inquired genuinely curious.

"You still don't remember?" he asked in a sad and pathetic voice.

"No I don't" I said overflowing with impatience.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter…"

"Just tell me! Please" I begged.

"You'll figure it out soon enough"

Little did I know I wouldn't find out until the arena.

* * *

><p>John Atticus:<p>

I slumped down the wall. Today had ended dreadfully. As I began to place my head in my arms in defeat, I thought about what Chrystal would think about me. Chariot rides were required to be watched by all the districts; she probably saw me as a monster. A little girl that could count the number of good memories she's had throughout her life on one hand, had to see one of her few friends (if you'd even consider me that) cause a huge mess and injure several tributes on live television. I became _that _guy.

No. I still have time to fix it. I still remember the look on their faces. District five and six still wearing a broad and newly whitened smile; but fear filling every pore of their face as the situation sank in. Trembling bodies cut and bruised, in shock and with huge owl eyes. Districts one and two, thrashing around in the dirt then reentered my mind. The district one boy was shrieking in pain and grasping his left leg tightly. The other careers, glaring and hurt. Although, they didn't appear hurt physically, just a few bumps and bruises, they looked as though their pride had just been shattered. I suppose I had forgotten that even the saltiest streams are still water. I remember my dad's old sayings, this being one of them. My dad…he was probably hiding in shame from my accident. Who knew so much could fall apart in less than a few hours? How could things get any worse?

Elle peers over my shoulder, and weakly smiles showing her bright pink cheeks, that'll turn purple by tomorrow.

"Hey tough night, huh?"

"I had no idea the horses would spaz like that" I say feeling immense guilt.

"Yeah, at least everyone was okay" She smiled.

"Not that girl from three" I said growing deeply angry with myself. There was something different about her. I couldn't place it, but…I don't know…I was just hoping our first conversation wouldn't involve her district partner punching me in the jaw.

"She'll be fine, I still can't believe the district twelve outfits started it" She sighed.

Their outfits were magnificent really, but the red smoke pouring profusely from their molten outfits hindered our horses from preforming the tricks we had taught them.

"Oh, and Rochelle said she needed to speak with you" She said looking at the ground.

"See ya tomorrow at training" I smiled as I headed down the long hallway. She waved and then scampered off to her bedroom.

"John! Your little actions have led to quite a bit of chaos. Someone is waiting to speak to you in the dining room" she shrieked.

"Thanks Roch-", but before I could finish she turned on her heels and quickly walked away, nearly tripping on her sky-high stilettos.

I turned the corner and saw someone I wouldn't expect to speak to in a million years. As the sickeningly sweet smell of blood and roses filled the air I took a deep gulp.

"Sit down John" he said firmly.

"Yes sir, Mr. Snow".

* * *

><p>Rebel Leader:<p>

"How could you?" I asked peering into the conversation between Katniss, Finnick, Peeta and Strata (the district 11 stylist) to discuss the current situation.

" They changed the arena idea! One week before they go into the arena" Strata began.

"They must have saw the rebellious actions coming, it is the quell after all" Katniss said holding her serious disposition.

"Where is Gale Hawthorne?" I asked.

"His kid's going into the arena in a few days, and they already killed his entire family, he's not exactly up to the meetings yet" Finnick says bluntly. Then again, Finnick also, has a son in the same age range, so I understand why he can relate.

Katniss takes the opportunity to discuss the matter at hand,

"So no more chariot rides to the death?" She smiles, realizing how goofy the original idea had been.

"Nope, now they're going to be doing some sort of…? " I began.

"Snow had to change it, because the misshaped earlier tonight. Finnick did you get to talk to your mentee?" Peeta asked with a wink.

"Yeah, he was pretty shocked. I only had time to wish him good luck, but it was like he saw some legend or something" Finnick smiled feigning humbleness.

"Poor kid, first Snow, and then you" Katniss gestured.

"So which tributes do you think will go along with it?" I ask.

"Obviously my tribute will, district four will and district twelve will" I say bluntly.

"As will mine" Strata agrees.

As Katniss thinks over the tributes she finally speaks,

"I'll wait for the training scores."

"It won't be as sloppy as the last quell's will it?" Peeta inquires putting his arm around Katniss' waist.

\"It was pretty successful if you ask me" Strata casually inserts.

"A successful failure, too many lives were wasted" Finnick grimaces.

"I have a plan for every letter of the alphabet; I just have to see how much talent these future rebels have. It doesn't matter how well we design the rebellion, it all rests on their shoulders." I say, realizing how dependent we are on teenagers.

"See and this is why all I said was good luck" Finnick shrugs.

"You'd be amazed at how much they can handle" Katniss whispers, her voice filled with rue.

"Well after the chariots today, I have a feeling they have plenty of surprises in store" Peeta smiles confidentially.

"They must have fed those horses a truck load of sugar cubes" Finnick laughs as he nudges Katniss in the side.

"Okay we'll discuss this tomorrow morning, I've got to go make sure my tribute doesn't need a special makeover after that fiasco" I smile slowly preforming the varying tedious tasks, required to use this place as a rebellion meeting place.

_You'd be amazed at how much they can handle._ I really hope she's right. After the failure of the rebellion 25 years ago we need a miracle.

* * *

><p>I hope this help's make up for my delayed review. I figured I'd give you a POV from those behind the scenes. It's the Hunger Games, it's just not right without Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick.<p>

Okay so now I need ya'll to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Remember to tell me what stations your tributes will probably go to. The faster I get in the stations, the faster I can update.


	19. When I arrive, II'll bring the fire

So I think for the arenea I'm going to do it from the POV of the rebels with a few tributes POV to add emotion. Tell me what you think in your reiew please. Okay and now here is the training. If all goes well I'll plan to cover some important and serious topics in here, but keep it lighthearted. I hope ya'll like it. :)

* * *

><p>"Because when I arrive I-I'll bring the fire<p>

Make you come alive I can take you higher

What this is forgot? I must now remind you

Let it rock let it rock let it rock"

Kevin Rudolph

Opal

I wake up from my well-rested night's sleep. Well it would've been, if it wasn't for the huge indigo bruise covering the entirety of my calf. I crack my knuckles and rolled my wonderfully ambidextrous wrists. I had trained my whole life to show off my skills, and today would my opening performance. I noticed the golden jumpsuit at the bottom of my bed and slipped it on, pairing it with a thin pair of sneakers. After tying my hair up in a tight ponytail I growled in the mirror and made my way to breakfast.

"I still can't believe a career would take down his own allies" Isis shrieked.

I laughed; it was like she had never seen the games before. Does she realize the career pack is the first to turn against each other?

"Frucille, my dear you simply must re-dye your hair, pink is so out", Taf, Matthew's stylist added.

"Excuse me for being retro!" Frucille huffed.

"Can we just eat already, I have a feeling I'll need strength and carbs in the arena" Matthew growls.

"Well hi my _lovely_ teammates" I say sarcastically.

"I knew you admired me" Isis smiles widely.

I hit my forehead; of course _she_ wouldn't even understand sarcasm.

"No, I don't you airhead" I scoff.

"You know, I'm not that hungry I'm going to the training room" I yawn.

My mentor, Gladius shouted abruptly, "No you're not! You're going down with math-"

I dismissively waved my hand and entered the glossy elevator.

* * *

><p>Paventia<p>

I enter the glass elevator and gaze at the world around me. I was preparing to put on a fierce game face, and while I was practicing the elevator door opened for district one to enter. The male tribute from one ran inside.

"Late for your nap" I laugh.

"At least I know how to hold a weapon without injuring myself" He grumpily states.

"At least I can hold a weapon and injure someone else" I reply.

"Really? Psh. What a water gun?" He laughs cockily.

"I guess you'll find out today" I smile, striding past him to the nearest station: spears.

Lily Valley

I hated the air of superiority Paventia attempted to carry. Sadly I wanted to train a little at each station and this would probably be one of the most needed skills. At least, the district three tributes, Ari was there too.

"What are you pipsqueaks doing here?" Paventia scoffed.

"Training just like you" Ari smiled as she shoved past Paventia and reached for a large gilded spear.

"You sure you can lift that?" Paventia laughed.

"I think I might need a little help, could you show me how to do it" She smiled weakly.

Paventia grabbed the next largest spear and aimed at the beginner's bull's eye, making the outer ring.

"Is that good enough, because I don't have all day to tutor my victims" she laughed maniacally.

"So, like this?" Ari held the spear in a pathetic attempt to lift it.

Suddenly I saw her hurl the spear at the farthest target located near the weightlifting station where the archers were also, attempting to hit. The surprising thing was she actually nailed the bull's eye.

With that Paventia swiftly left towards the camouflage station. I turned to Ari.

"Wow that was a really good throw" I smile.

"Yeah, I've dabbled with spears before, can you throw well?" She asks returning the friendly tone.

"Not really, I'm only good at running." I frown, realizing how doomed I'll be in the games.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, well hey, I'm going to head over to the simulation station. Do you want to sit together at lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll see ya at lunch" I waved goodbye. Well at least I might have an ally. That's a start.

* * *

><p>Soren<p>

The knot tying station is rarely perceived as a useful technique to know. So lucky for me only the small child from five and that Fritta chick were there. I loved the tedious skill that was required to tie a well-throughout knot.

"Great job" The instructor smiled patting me on the back. Surprisingly Fritta had also received praise for her knots.

"So why you are at the knot ting station?" I inquired.

"I'm hoping this quarter quell won't simply be gore, I hate the idea of killing everyone in a few days" She states with a melancholy frown smothered on her face.

"Three days until the arena" I add.

"Yeah, so what about you?" She smiled.

"I'm just here to educate myself on the intricate detail that is known as a knot" I say motioning to masterpiece of a Double Figure of Eight Knot.

I noticed white clothed men, past Fritta shoulder; bring in trays of various pastries and meats.

"I suppose it's lunch time" Fritta smiles as she turns around noticing my distracted gaze.

"You wonna sit together?" Fritta asked.

"Um…I suppose so" I shrugged, unprepared I'd sit with anyone today.

* * *

><p>Phoenix<p>

As normal the careers were all crowded around each other. There was even the district nine girl trying to sneak into the group. I felt bad for the district one boy; he was definitely the outcast this year. The district four girl had joined them, but she seemed as though she was only with them out of obligation.

"Did you see that idiot from three?" The district nine girl whined.

"So annoying" she confirmed with herself.

"Yeah, and what's the deal with that district six girl? She can't even throw a knife" The district two girl, Ever, laughed.

They all continued their meaningless mocking's and I suddenly grew sick. They're petty conversations, and the overly decadent food was just making me feel weird. I miss Greasy sea's dog stew.

I shuffled to the bathroom only to discover John, from district four smashing a large vase that was delicately placed on the sink counter.

"What's your problem?" I asked, suddenly unsure of my safety.

"You wouldn't understand" he whispered sliding to the ground with his head in his hands.

"Try me" I say bluntly. I've seen things, this spoiled kid probably hasn't even heard of. He looked cautiously around the room before turning all the faucets on and flushing all the toilets.

"Man, chill out!" I hysterically said, unable to understand his weird behavior.

"Sorry I was scared it might be bugged" He whispered slumping back to the ground.

"What's it matter?" I asked.

"after my incident last night…Mr. Um…President Snow threatened me" He said with his brows deeply furrowed.

"Oh…well if it's any consolation he hates me too" I shrug. Anyone else would probably be shocked, but not me. I knew too much to be shocked. Knowledge is a threat.

"Well, after **he **visited me. I headed back to my room and saw…well…have you ever heard of Finnick?" he whispered in a extremely low voice.

"Finnick O'Dair" I whispered back, aware that he was part of the same rebellion my father had been involved in.

"Yeah…he um, wished me good luck" He sarcastically smiled, fully aware that a missing rebellion leader wishing you good luck was never a good sign. Not only did he see two complete opposites last night, but two utter enemies looking out to kill each other and anyone involved with them.

"So you're pretty much doomed." I state trying to make it joke, although being completely honest as I say it.

"Do you know what that means?" He stares intently into my eyes.

"That even if you win, Snow will be out to get you?" I say in a serious tone.

"Well, yes. But it means the rebels are coming out of hiding again" He starts.

"No, they're too much of cowards to-"I try to prevent him from getting his hopes up.

"to have a rebellion?" He smiles.

* * *

><p>Okay let me explain the chapter a little, romances that you might see forming are not definite, people talk and flirt, without liking each other. So don't worry it won't be that predictable ;) Okay so I know the last part might be a tad confusing. John was freaking out, because not only has he been feeling extremely guilty, but has been threatened, and seen a rebel. However he calms down as he realizes, a rebel means rebellion ;) Training Day two will be up soon. Now, <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	20. No such thing as too comfortable

Okay, I'm sorry for the late update, but luckily its summer break. I will try to update more considering I just got back from an amazing mission trip . I hope ya'll are staying with the story, and if you want a good training score please remind me what your tribute does in training. The private session will be told from a game makers and rebels POV. The next chapters will go as such: Private session, scores/interviews, announcement of the quell type, night before games, First 60ish seconds, bloodbath, and then just random arena events that occur as time progresses.

Training day two

"A man cannot be comfortable without his own approval. "

Mark Twain

Sidian Sike:

Yesterday I had examined each individual station, as well as each individual inside. The district one male, the district two male, and the district four male focused on the weightlifting station. The district five, three, and nine male worked on spears and other various stations. Ever, from district two remained in the weaponry area for the entire day. The smaller tributes like district 12's Catie and the District five boy focused on the survival skills; as did Soren and Fritta, who sat together at lunch. I preferred to remain alone as to not upset the natural environment the other tributes naturally fell into. I much preferred solitude…others just got in the way.

There were 12 stations this year:

Archery

Spears

Weights

Knots

Identifying nature

Simulation Station

Lie detector Test

Wires and inventions

Knives and swords

Ancient Weaponry

Combat

Defensive

And Camouflage

Each tribute possessed the ability to master the beginner's level of at least four stations before the end of today was met. I had ventured over to the defensive and camouflage station yesterday, already confident in my plant identification ability. The simulation station was a waste of time in my opinion, considering it didn't accurately depict the theme for the games, and we could be sent in a history competition for all we know. Impracticality was useless.

Sabina

After fiddling around at the knots station, I decided to wander over to the swords. Ever was maliciously grinning as she practiced her beheading skills. I wasn't intimidated, but I'd be lying if I said my skin wasn't crawling. I looked over at Jalex who was applying a layer of paint onto his skin to form the perfect coat of camouflage. I suppose were allies, but nothing's official. I didn't need to take my chances so I scanned the training room.

I suppose the small boy from five would suffice for a partner, but he seemed hopeless, I doubt he's even touched a knife yet. Then I spotted the girl from twelve who was swirling green and tan paints on her legs. At her reaping she seemed confident, considering her age and small frame. Although, I was a tad hesitant to head towards the camouflage station with Jalex showing off. I really had no idea where I was on his people to kill list.

As I glanced over at Jalex, humorously flexing his muscular right arm to see if the paint would crumble, I noticed long dark hair flash across my peripheral vision. Catie was gleefully skipping to the simulation station. I suppose that was my cue.

Catie

As I made a turn towards the simulation station, I felt a tight grip on my swinging right arm. Instinctively I quickly turned around and jabbed the intruder in the gut. We could get in a lot of trouble for fighting beforehand, but I doubt there was much worse than the position we were currently in. As I swung my elbow into their stomach I heard them fall to the ground with a light "thud".

"Wow…ughm…" Apparently my attacker was simply the girl from district eight; Poor girl, a little kid just beat her up in front of her competition.

"Sorry I'm not looking for a fight" I lightly shrugged.

"…well…uh" She was still attempting to regain her breath.

"Are you looking for an ally" She weakly smiled, attempting to stand up. I might be small, but I would be dead by now if I wasn't tough.

"I don't know…let's see how you handle the simulation and darts stations" I smiled, hoping she'd prove me wrong.

Matthew Roderick

As lunch was presented to us on the large table I grinned. The career pack this year was amazing. If all went as planned we could be better than the Spartans were to the Athenians. However much I appreciated my allies, I knew this year was my year to win. As I advanced to our lunch table I noticed the district nine girl was trying to squeeze into our group again. It was pathetic really, but we could always twist it to our favor. I hated the word _ our, _I should say_ my _favor. The careers were all laughing boisterously, while district three and twelve talked at the other end of the table. I could see some feeble alliances being made, but they all seemed harmless. I took the head seat of the careers, only to have the district two boy shove me to the ground.

"Dude! What was that about?" I yelled, unsure how hard the chariots hit him.

"When you can throw a spear and hit the medium level bulls eye you can have one of the top five seats, until then you're in the back" He viciously smiled.

"I'm just as much of a career as you" I retorted.

"Don't freak, okay? You're still a career, but learn your place" He pointed to an abandoned seat near the edge of the group, right across from the district nine girl. Life was mocking me at this point.

Fritta

I ventured over to the end of the table to sit with Soren. He was sweet and had a depth to him similar to that of Nolan's. I couldn't wait to see what my main stylist designed for my outfit. Any distractions I could find, I need. I wonder if my brother was watching the Hunger Games…would he be proud?

"May I occupy this seat", the girl from six awkwardly gestured to the seat in front of me.

"Yeah, that's cool. So what's your name?" I smiled.

"Sidian Sike" She replied bluntly as she rested her tray on the table.

There tension in the air suddenly grew tense so I tried to start a conversation.

"So which stations did you visit today?" I inquired.

"I participated in the knives and archery section today" She spoke with a monotone voice.

"Well you must have done well, considering you have all your fingers" I smiled, hoping to get **some **reaction.

"No use in learning archery, after the forbidden games, I highly doubt there will be a bow and arrow. It also, takes far too much effort to make your own" Soren calmly stated.

"No one know what to expect in a quarter quell, the only skill required may be archery for that reason alone. This is why I believe the simulation station is merely a waste of time" Sidian replied systematically.

"I took a few minutes in the simulation station and it was pretty intense" I laughed.

"No one made it past the bloodbath other than district two, three, and four, according to the instructor." Soren frowned shaking his head.

"Either way it is impractical" Sidian glared. This girl seemed to be very awkward around other people.

"It's the hunger games, everything is impractical: it is made by humans. We are a race of imperfections" Soren shifted in his seat as he said this and began to look at the upstairs of the arena, where the game makers reside during training. The glass they hid behind was dimmed, but I could see their expressions from my angle. The frantic expressions painted upon their faces, I **knew, **had to involve the reason my stylist was late. Each game maker seemed to be fixated on a certain group. Although there appeared to be more game makers than normal…I couldn't help but grow curiouser and curiouser by the second.

Okay so I hope ya'll liked it, and a few little tie ins I did to connect the story back to previous statements, I never fully completed. I hope ya'll are staying with the story, and if you want a good training score please remind me what your tribute does in training. REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! please and thank you!


	21. Fight or Flee?

Okay, I'm sorry for the late update, but luckily its summer break. I will try to update more considering I just got back from an amazing mission trip . I hope ya'll are staying with the story, and if you want a good training score please remind me what your tribute does in training. The private session will be told from a game makers and rebels POV. The next chapters will go as such: Private session, scores/interviews, announcement of the quell type, night before games, First 60ish seconds, bloodbath, and then just random arena events that occur as time progresses.

* * *

><p>Okay here is a rundown of three new characters, who are three main game makers: Gazelle Green- She designed the new arena's layout and theme in less than a week. She is hoping to be the next head game maker by impressing Dazzle. Dazzle Idol-the Head game maker, who is dreading the quell. After the death of the previous head game makers: Mr. Crane and Mr. Heavensbee he carefully walks on eggshells hoping the rebels have quieted down over the past decade. Gregor Gandolph- He created various traps of destruction and poisons, but he secretly despises his job. He hopes a rebellion will occur soon and is anxiously waiting for the opportunity overcome the life he was forced to live. Okay without further ado I present the private session<br>:D

* * *

><p>"What if I wanted to fight<br>Beg for the rest of my life  
>What would you do?<br>You say you wanted more  
>What are you waiting for?<br>I'm not running from you "

30 seconds to mars, the kill

* * *

><p>Rebel Leader:<p>

Luckily we had convinced Gale Hawthorne to join us finally. Although Gale was kept under tight security before the Games, now that his son was forced to face his death, Snow was finished with him. I looked over to his slumping body hanging loosely on the thin plastic chair as though he was a rag doll. It makes me wonder if my dad had been put in a similar situation…I mean I'm also-

"Does he have any sponsors yet?" Gale asked trying to take part in what he came here to do: start a rebellion.

"According to several sources in district twelve he has the support of each living native" Strata smiled. Although she was a stylist, she was amazingly gifted with numbers and odd facts.

"Either way we'll do our best to get him out of there" Katniss smiled putting her arm around Gale's broad shoulders.

"He probably doesn't even know who I am" Gale shrugged, as his face tightened.

"According to Delly Cadwright, he knows the majority of what's happened over the past twenty five years." I insert hoping to provide him enough information to satisfy his desire to save his son; Allowing us time to discuss how we would decide on which tributes to trust, before the private sessions began. Luckily Gale just sat there hold a rough and incoherent look on his face. As I turned the shade down on our small room, I anxiously prayed there would be _some _display of rebellious performances. Unlike the last quarter quell, the tributes this year have no clue about the role they'll play. We couldn't tell them the plan; because there was no way I was going to trust a teenager, whom I would be meeting for the first time, with rebellious information. It could be complete chaos near the end, but hopefully the confusion of the Quarter Quell theme would work in our favor. It was odd, because normally they would do the reading of the card months in advance. However, this year they wanted to add to the suspense and confusion by waiting the night before the arena.

"The Game makers are about to call for district One" Katniss says in a determined voice. "I always wondered what the tributes did to earn certain scores" She smiled.

"It's a good thing they can't see us, I'd probably distract them", Finnick smiled flexing his right arm in admiration.

As I glanced downward I noticed the first tribute enter: Matthew Roderick.

* * *

><p>Dazzle Idol: I've been a game maker over the past twenty four years and experience is key. In fact I can usually tell the score of a tribute the minute they walk in. Sometimes I'm proved incorrect, but that's only happened with 12 tributes out of 576. For example the district one male looks like an eight or seven as he cockily enters, slightly unsure of himself.<p>

"He looks like a typical career" Gazelle shrugged.

"He looks weak", I whisper.

The boy starts by lifting a few heavy weights, maintaining an obnoxious smile. My fellow game makers quickly become intrigued by the entering roasted pig. The boy appeared to be throwing a miniature temper tantrum, but it was his fault he couldn't excite us. As I reached for the apple in the boar's mouth, I noticed a knife heading towards us, roughly two feet above my head.

"Heh…you'll pay attention to me now" The tribute chuckled.

Sadly to his dismay he neglected to rationalize that there might be a forcefeild shielding us. I couldn't help but allow a slight smile, as the knife bounced off the forcefeild, too high to do any damage without the forcefeild anywase, and hurdle to the left of the tribute.

As entertaining as the tribute was I glanced down at the timer which proclaimed there were only ten seconds left. As the boy glanced up to see why the knife had bounced back, I swiftly pointed my arm towards the left door and told him

"You may leave now".

As the girl entered I could tell her skills were slightly above her peers back home, but not quite that of her competitors. After attempting to throw a few spears and shooting a few arrows at the medium-level bull's eye, her time ran up and she turned on her heels.

I had eaten the apple within the district one female's private session, but as the head game maker I was always cautious to wait until the careers were finished before I could begin drinking that deliciously aged wine at the end of the table.

After a few moments, the District Two tribute strolled in. He was one of the few tributes who could walk the walk. That's the difference between district One and district Two.

Kyler, I believe was his name, was throwing around spears and medieval weapons as though it was Childs play. He performed with quick fluid motion, but I was dying to see something new, refreshing, and inspiring. I suppose over time I've just become more and more desensitized.

After practically annihilating the 10 standing dummies in the room, I allowed him to exit. He certainly earned a good score, but perfection had not been met.

Similarly the district two female tribute, Eve...No, Ever, also showed similar promise. However, flirting with the judges never benefited any tributes on my watch.

"Hey there fella's", She beamed.

"I hope you like this trick, I learned recently just to show **you**" She smiled pointing to me.

She quickly grabbed two spears from a nearby rack and hurled them both at two dummies on the left and right side of the room. Using other long distance weapons she skillfully ran across the room throwing and shooting at various dummies and targets. It was an impressive show, but my face remained void of any emotion as I told her that she may leave. As she began to exit, she turned in a semi-spin and winked, blowing a kiss in our general direction.

I always felt bad for the district three tributes. They were positioned in the middle of great preforming careers, and often had little combat skills. I decided to grab a glass of succulent wine at this moment.

The boy entered confidentially, appearing as though he was a career. I suppose district three actually had a chance this year. He began by lifting weights, then moved on to camouflage and began throwing random objects high in the air, only to spear them down moments later. He held promise, but his district would be his burden. As I shooed him out, he seemed to be delaying his exit, taking long and slow steps.

"You have ten seconds to leave, there are nineteen more tributes waiting to preform" I state.

"Oh. Right, I was just trying to…savor my last moments of life I suppose" He smiled, taking his sweet time to open the large stainless steel door. I knew there had to be a deeper reason for his stalling, but what? This boy held an ambiguous air to him.

* * *

><p>Rebel Leader:<p>

That was so…odd. Why would he do that for her? That could've cost him a much needed score. I looked at our hidden camera from outside and couldn't help, but notice Michelle anxiously pacing back and forth. She seemed perfectly calm this morning, but I suppose the pressure was getting to her. However, she began to relax as she initiated a convestaion with the district four tributes. Charles had finally made his exit five minutes past his regulated time. With irked game makers Michelle entered the vast room.

I had never seen a private session with the tribute talking to the game makers as if they were giving a lesson…until today.

"Hello, I'm very exuberant and elated to meet you" Michelle smiled.

"Alas I cannot shake your hands, for there is a high efficiency force field separating us at the moment." She shrugged.

Normally this would seem like an ordinary greeting; although, **none** of the tributes were given any knowledge on the fact that forcefeild were being used, let alone how to tell where they were.

"Do you know where she's going with this?" Strata asked. In reply I stared intently at Michelle.

"Give me a moment" She mischievously grinned maneuvering quickly forming a spherical device. After two minutes she giggled triumphantly.

"Wow! She works quicker with metal than I do with netting" Finnick laughed.

"Yes, but your also, an old man now" Peeta nudged Finnick in the ribs.

"An old man? Nah. Just wiser. Old men don't have a six-pack like this" Finnick gleamed.

We all realized Michelle had begun to speak once more. What in Panam was she up to?

"You see I hate to be so informal to my superiors. So once I push in this small little blue button…" She slowly pressed the button, to immediately become followed by a shrill high pitched noise…and then nothing. All that suspense for nothing.

"Is there anything you'd like to show us" Gazelle, a game maker spoke mockingly.

However, despite the failure of her device, Michelle was still grinning.

"Oh, yes. In fact-"she grabbed four spears. And standing to the back of the room, threw a spear across the room to land evenly between each of the game makers heads. As each game maker prepared to burst out laughing once each spear bounced back, Michelle told them to close their eyes if they were so cocky. Going along, they did, fully aware that they were protected.

However, moments later they heard a sharp"CHUD" near their heads. The head gamemaker's eyes grew, but he kept the rest of his face devoid of emotion. The other two game makers began frantically examining the lack of a forcefeild. Michelle then destroyed the weapon by throwing the fragile device unto the ground.

"How?" Gregor, a game maker, asked with his eyes narrowing.

"Not _how, _but _why_." She smiled.

"Now, may I shake each of your hands, as a formal goodbye" Michelle inquired. For such a rebellious action, she appeared to have purely polite intentions.

After gently shaking the three game maker's hands she turned on her heels and took a few edible berries from the "Poison or food" station.

"Wow, just leaving without permission, what crazy tribute would do that?" Katniss smiled.

The two game makers frantically called for help about fixing the forcefeild, but the Head Game maker Stared at the spear inches away from his head, and if I didn't know any better, looked as though he was smiling.

It took about an hour before John was called in. While he waited for his grand entrance, he held his confidence, but his eyes were filled with worry. Why? I had no idea.

"What do you think is taking them so long? I thought tributes were only permitted to have fifteen minutes" John asked catching himself at the end of his sentence.

"I don't know, maybe the game makers are taking a break" She shrugged attempting to focus on what she was planning on doing for the judges.

I gazed downstairs at the cleanup crew. It took them a while to dislodge the spears, but once they had (and once the new forcefeild was put up), they called in 'John.

He immediately headed over to the netting station and formed a few complex knots. Afterwards he showed his immense strength and skill with knives. However with the remaining five minutes he appeared to be forming some sort of device.

After he completed the netlike device he placed it on the ground, in the middle of himself and the judges. After fiddling around with the contraption for a few moments everything in the room (including the judges and their table) came to a loud "THUD" jumping (and falling) through the air. The invention preformed some contortion of gravity, but apparently its effects upset John, because he frustradely hit his head.

The judges glanced at the food, which surprisingly had not spilt or overturned.

"Ahh…I thought I had overcome this glitch already", John mumbled to himself.

"You...may leave now" Gazelle said quietly.

It seems as though the judges had been shaken, literally.

"Wow those past two tributes show promise" Katniss smiled, trying to hide her excitement.

"That's my mentee," Finnick grinned with pride. "Although his device, didn't exactly work"

"How did he-"Peeta started.

"I honestly have no clue" I shrugged.

"But didn't you privately study in the technology division in District thirteen?" Strata asked.

It's true I had studied all the latest devices and technologies in district thirteen less than a year ago; from ancient devices, such as the light bulb, to promising blueprints from Beetee. It's impossible for these tributes to have a fraction of the knowledge I know on deices. I couldn't help but watch in shock as Michelle and John preformed advanced inventions. My confidence in the tributes was increasing by the minute.

* * *

><p>Gazelle:<p>

With Dazzle awestruck, and Gregor examining the devices before the district four female entered, I was the last remaining voice of reason. As always I had to keep these twits on track.

The female tribute entered brusquely. She came rushing through the door as though her life depended on it. Well, I suppose the training session scores do hold a high reward.

She quickly rushed over to the knives throwing them at the advanced targets (medium level), and then proceeded to the plant identification, naming off a vast array of edible and poisonous plants, most by memory. She ended in the camouflage station looking similar to green foliage. I'd feel bad for the girl if I possessed pity. That's what the capital does to you.

I remember when I was a small tot, we were walking down the street and I spotted a small boy in a yellow jacket. He was ravishingly skinny and didn't appear to have any parents. He asked my mother and I for some food, to which my mother replied, _you little street rat, this world's give and take, what do we get in return._ The boy just stared coldly at my mother and slowly walked away. I never saw that boy again.

Sadly time had escaped me, as I was reminiscing my past, because Gregor nudged me in the ribs.

"You may go now" he spoke up confidentially. I hate the past, it takes up useful memory.

"I'm sorry, I was idiotically distracted" I grimace.

"It's fine" Dazzle gruffly spoke.

The next few tributes appeared a tad boring in comparison. The district five boy gave a pathetic display of painting flower camouflage on his skin, and the female did a decent performance of archery, knives, and swords. My alcohol was slowly taking effect on my mind, and as our nerves loosened some, the private sessions grew more satisfying.

The district six male ran around stabbing dummies, which I must say is extravagantly funny after three glasses of wine. He ran and quickly brought down each dummy with the force of the jabs. After we told him to leave, the girl immediately entered after.

"I love my whiskey and I love my gin. Every time you see me I'm in my sin. What's the use of gettin' sober when you're gonna get drunk again?" Dazzle began singing. I would have joined in too, if the girl had not walked up to us. Well, by walk I mean limped.

"You three are completely filled with at least two alcoholic beverages aren't you?" She asked.

I took a moment to remain quiet, as to prevent myself from slurring.

"You" she pointed to Dazzle.

"You perceive everyone around you as inferiors, constantly feeling the need to overcompensate for your frail and stout condition. However, you also act aggressively and harshly, likely because you have father problems. In fact I am relatively sure he abandoned you at a young age." She bitterly spoke. I didn't believe she told off the head game maker, like that. But the odd thing was Dazzle grew strangely quiet.

"And You" She pointed to Gregor, who had a look of concern in his eyes.

"You sir, do not enjoy this job. You're not like the other two. I can't place it exactly, but you appear to feel guilt and remorse, unlike other capital citizens" She spoke, matter-of-factly. Gregors eyes grew. Surely she was just lying about my fellow game makers.

"Ah…and you" She smiled, as she pointed her index finger at me.

"You always take lead, but you're scared. You probably faced cruelties as a child, or witnessed such happen to someone your age, and grew distaste in human emotions…in a way I can relate" She frowned.

How did she find out about that day my mother and I were walking on the streets. Was I that easily read? I'm sure it was a common diagnosis and I was probably just overreacting. Her expression and voice hinted that she had experienced a similar emotion and experience. She had no right to tell us who we are! Why, I'd never-

"You may go now" I said, attempting to sound forceful and enraged, but instead it comes out feeble and weak. Weak and vulnerable.

* * *

><p>Rebel Leader:<p>

This group certainly had spunk. However, I doubt I could trust the girl from six. I suppose I needed to-

"So I hear that district seven tributes are lovebirds" Strata smiles.

"Another star-crossed lover's act" Peeta asked humorously, although holding concern in his eyes. I suppose he still hadn't quite recovered from his time in the arena.

"Maybe it's not an act" Katniss smiled as Peeta wrapped his arms around her.

"Well let's hope, they can fight as well as you two can" I said gesturing to fortitude downstairs.

As we gazed downward, I couldn't help but be a tad disappointed. He worked with camouflage, climbing, and knives. He wasn't bad, but he seemed distracted and unconcerned.

After he left, the female tribute entered singing. And while her voice was lovely, her performance was strangely similar to that of Fortitudes.

"Well her voice sounded decent" Gale smiled weakly. I knew attending this was absolutely killing him, but he needed to be here.

"I've heard better" Peeta smiled looking at Katniss.

"You know I've only heard you sing once or twice" Gale spoke up.

"Maybe if there's an occasion worth singing I will" she smiled.

"You sing?" I asked, never hearing her sing before.

"Well as entertaining as Katniss' voice is the district eight male just entered" Finnick said.

As Jalex casually walked in, he saluted the game makers and began stretching.

"Well this is going to be good" Finnick laughed.

Jalex grabbed five spears and ran faster than the professional track athletes in the Capital. I had seen a race on the television once; apparently the athletes were highly prized. As he ran he threw spears at various dummies and targets with precision and accuracy.

"He shows promise" I say as he throws his final spear.

"He seems a little **too **fiery" Strata inserted. A concern I also, shared.

"What's wrong with fiery" Katniss asked pretending she was insulted.

"I don't know. He just seems like he's willing to sacrifice _**everything**_ to get what he wants" She said uneasily.

"Been there done that" Gale laughed weakly.

As Jalex made his exit (without permission), Sabina excitedly entered.

Her archery was good, her traps were good, and her tent setup was good. The only thing that seemed to be holding her back was the fact that she was too well rounded. Unless she could execute each perfectly, it was difficult to overcome others who mastered certain skills.

"Finally! Someone who knows how to shoot a bow and arrow" Katniss smiled.

She was good, but good doesn't keep you alive…

Once I looked down I noticed Sabina had already exited. Terrance followed forming a long trap, that each set off the next one. The domino effect was actually pretty neat. He seemed like he could be a rebel, but there was something about him I couldn't trust. Once he left Paventia slammed open the doors.

It was obvious she wanted to appear as a career, the way she walked slowly in with her head held high and her chest sticking out. She pranced over to the knives station, doing pretty well, but occasionally undershooting the dummies. She then proceeded to set up a few traps and snares, commonly used to capture woodland creatures like rabbits and squirrels. They wouldn't provide the cleanest kill, but effective. After brusquely tossing the fake squirrels across the floor, she set up a tent and admired the effectiveness.

"Why does she want to be a career? They'll literally stab you in the back. No loyalty" Peeta said, shaking his head.

"I don't know I made the career group pretty enjoyable" Finnick winked.

"But, as an outsider, it's pretty stupid. They're always the first kill when the group splits up" Finnick shrugs.

Once she is told to leave, the judges take their fill on wine. At this point they are so drunk I doubt they'll remember the next three district's sessions.

* * *

><p>Gregor:<p>

Wow, these past few performances have been boring. Normally the first eight or so tributes aren't so interactive. I feel bad for them. Their rebellious actions are doomed. Once the other two game makers become conscious tomorrow of what happened, their scores will fall greatly.

I still had to examine the inventions I had collected at the end of John's session. It was unbelievable that they could obtain such knowledge from the districts education. I also, couldn't help but wonder if the girl from six was right about each of us. I was praying Snow wasn't watching us at the moment.

Luckily the district ten tributes just work with spears and knives. I felt bad for the female tribute, because as soon as she entered, she grabbed twenty spears from the weaponry rack. She immediately began throwing them at twenty different dummies. Sadly, only the first two spears hit something.

It was somewhat entertaining to watch the male from district eleven duel with his trainer, but he only won because the trainer went easy on him. I know this for a fact, because _I've_ been in a sword fight with Gary, the trainer. Once I told him his time had elapsed, he cockily grinned and walked away.

The female tribute from eleven had finally, been instructed to enter the private session area. Freda…no, Fritta. That reminded me of an omelet-like dish I had once; it had a similar name. Maybe it would have helped my concentration, if I hadn't have turned down that piece of pork. As she entered with her eyebrows furrowed in determination, she reached for a grappling hook attached to a long rope. She then proceeded to skillfully attach a dummy from the archery side of the room to the end of the rope. She then threw the grappling hook up to one of the lights located on the ceiling. With the dummy now hanging in the air, she threw a sword in the air slicing through the dummies waist. As she takes a bow, Dazzle dismisses her from the room.

As the day wrapped up I was ready to pass out in my lush and pampering hotel room. _Only one district left,_ I smiled to myself.

* * *

><p>Rebel Leader:<p>

I looked at the camera showing the two remaining tributes waiting to face the judges. I couldn't help but feel bad for Gale. He was solemnly staring at his son, whose head was buried in his hands. The female tribute for district twelve was trying to comfort him, but appeared to quit after a few moments. Both Gale and son looked as though they had given up a long time ago.

Peeta went over to Gale and put his hand on his shoulder.

"If he's anything like his dad, he'll be setting up traps so well he'll put the trainers to shame" Peeta smiled.

As Phoenix entered, I hoped Peeta's words would hold some truth. However, despite his natural ability of setting up traps (which he displayed in his training) he instead identified berries and poisons, with spectacular accuracy, and then worked at the camouflage station. It was as though he was afraid to show them his strength or skills with trapping.

"What is he doing?" I asked. He was throwing away his chance of getting sponsors.

He was told to leave and as he left the Game makers view a huge grin appeared on his face.

"He's not playing wea-" Strata started to ask.

"Snow knows that if he's broken, he's no longer a threat. Yeah, I think he's playing weak" Katniss smiles.

"Where's Johanna when you need her" Finnick laughs.

That was a good question. She was supposed to a member of the rebellion meetings, but I've yet to see her.

As Phoenix made his way to his room, Catie, the final tribute, entered the large room. She was so tiny, but she seemed to carry a stature of force and determination with her.

She immediately headed towards the spears and bow and arrows. She quickly began throwing them across the room (she was standing on the left wall). At first I thought it was random, until I notice the number two appear with the shapes of the spears. Then using the bow and arrows she wrote the number one in front of the two, formed moments before. She certainly had pride in district 12. Pride I could use.

I truly felt bad for the avoxes that had to clean up this year's mess. The game makers definitely had never seen so many adventurous acts in one year's private session. They slowly made their exits with wide eyes and open mouths. There's was definitely plenty of talent and angst…but I still was unsure wither most of it was usable. I didn't want to start something I couldn't control.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope ya'll like it. I included EVERY tributes session, that way you could read about your tribute before the arena. I hope ya'll like it, and thanks to everyone who's staying committed to the story. Ya'll don't know how excited I get about each and every review so tell me what you think and how your tribute will act in the interviews. Also, if I get 10 or more reviews I'll tell you who the rebel leader really is. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<p> 


	22. The Reading of the Card

Okay so an overwhelming amount of ya'll voted for this quarter quell idea. Also, if you're tribute didn't do exactly what you described in your review, I had to change it a little in order to give them an appropriate score. For example the tribute from two requested something the district one tribute was already doing (in the tribute form) and it would've lowered their score greatly. I hope everyone likes your score; some of them are low, because game makers wouldn't want to face themselves, or high to target that tribute (like what happened in Katniss and Peeta's games. Okay now that's clarified here is the Reading of the Card.

* * *

><p>The fuzzy television screen brightly appeared the face of<p>

The decaying face of President Cornelius Snow glowered over the nation as he cleared his throat. He almost died last year from a coughing fit. Many rumors went around that it was tirburculouses.

However, I knew more about the situation far more than my naive face portrayed. My father told me everything...in fact-"EhHem, Ladies and gentlemen as it is the time of a quarter quell we will now call out the theme." His small great-granddaughter scampered across the stage in a bright white dress. Who knew something so full of purity and clarity, could hold the most gruesome and bitter threat in what was left of our small world. I had read once in a book, where citizens were held under a complete control government- totalitarian I think it was called- and the citizens with the ability of deep thought were forbid to have any expression or personality. The proles, on the other hand had the ability to think freely, for they did not pose a threat of rebellion. I think I can relate to the proles. "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it." It was truly pitiful that year, I heard. I had seen the tapes, in fact I've seen the tapes to every Hunger Games, but in the 25th Games each child came in already feeling defeated and betrayed. "On the fiftieth anniversary as a reminder that two rebels died for each capitol citizen ever district was required to send in twice as many tributes," President Snow slowly spoke. That was the year the rebellion idea began with Haymitch. His trick with the force field that year by the game makers looked like fools. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the capitol, the male and female tributes were reaped from the existing pool-"the president winced, obviously irked about the rebellion that occurred from the third quarter quell. "Of victors" he said full of Spite. Katniss and Peeta, the stars of the Games are still around. As are my parents, but they've never been the same. "For this year's quarter quell as a reminder to the rebels that they're worsened life style was a result of their morphed reality, that the capitol had cruel intentions, the tributes will be forced to face the thin line of reality they have created." he says with a triumphant smirk on his face. My cover-up parents and I had lived in the capital for years now, but as a first year stylist I was given to District 3. My family was well known, so once I was old enough to understand my responsibilities, I was sent to live with "cover-up" parents. Living in the capital with my cover-up parents, we were thought of as dunces. Their assumptions are usually correct, they cater to us, spoil us, and pride on us, but its all bribery. Lucikly my sudden appearance in the Capital went unnoticed when I showed up at seventeen, because they didn't take a child's information until they turned eighteen. My cover-up parents had a child my age with similar features, who died from an "enhancement" less than a year ago that time, and this helped me go unnoticed by President Snow. Unlike the proles mentioned in the book, I had slipped past their peripheral vision and wasn't going to let the chance of rebellion fill the air without fulfilling its purpose. This year's quarter quell had an ambiguous air to it, but I could tell it was going to be one of the eeriest games yet. "Until they become conscious they will never rebel, and until after they have rebelled they cannot become conscious…If there was hope, it must lie in the proles".

* * *

><p>A few moments after the official reading of the card, the training scores began to appear on the screen. Each tributes face appeared on the screen with their score directly below the picture.<p>

D1

F: Opal Fallfern-8

M: Matthew Roderick-7

D2

F: Ever Moonsong-10

M: Kyler Rails-10

D3

F: Michelle Farraday-12

M: Charles Henry-9

D4

F: Elle Phillips-7

M: John Atticus-9

D5

M: Connor Flipsye-2

F: Lily Valley-7

D6

M: Soren Sakin-7

F: Sidian Sike-6

D7

M: Fortitude Pugnator-6

F: Lenis Tectus-6

D8

M: Jalex Flyzik-8

F: Sabina Tailor-7

D9

M: Terrance Glitz-8

F: Paventia Werring-7

D10

M: Phillip Wrost-5

F: Rosary Calli-4

D11

M: Julian Rondo-8

F: Fritta Rain-9

D12

M: Phoenix Hawthorne-5

F: Catie Trablen'-8

Some scores I was surprised the judges left so high or so low. Then I realized even the game maker's had multiple strategies for the Games. Hopefully the interviews would allow, certain tributes the opportunity to level the playing field.

* * *

><p>Just a reminder scores aren't everything. I just based the scores on how they did in the training. If your tribute didn't get what you wanted, don't stress it. Up next is interviews, which I was going to do from each tributes POV, but I KNOW it'll get repetitive. So…I'll probably do some random tributes. Are you happy with the arena idea? Was it confusing or too blunt? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
